SCP: Silver Eyes in The Darkness
by The Inexplicable Presence
Summary: William Afton, or better known as Dave Miller, has finally been arrested for the murders of 5 children, and was sent to the SCP Foundation to serve as a Class-D. When the SCPs break out, Dave has a chance to escape, but can he survive the horrors that stand between the dark hellish hallways and his freedom?
1. SCP: Silver Eyes

SCP and FNAF crossover... and potentially more to come.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything obviously, I just wanted to do this for fun.

 _"You look afraid. Don't be afraid. This is a dream, the last dream you may ever have, for nightmares are coming... I wouldn't want to wake up, but unfortunately, you must."_

William Afton, or as he was currently known as Dave Miller groaned as he got up from his bed, trying remembering what happened in the past few days. "Wha- Where am I again?" He looked at his hands... they were a dark purple, Dave knew for a fact that purple wasn't a normal skin color from what he remembered... who was he again?

Dave started to remember he was a nightguard for some pizzeria. "I was a nightguard... but my house doesn't look like this... does it?" Dave looked at his clothes, they were orange with a D emblem of sorts on them. "So I'm a prisoner? But what did I do to get stuck here?" Dave then saw a piece of paper on a nearby desk.

* * *

 _On the behalf of the SCP foundation, we welcome you to an exciting one-month period of working in one of our top secret-_

* * *

At those words Dave threw the piece of paper away, he didn't know how intelligent he was compared to other people, but he was wise enough to somehow know that _no one ever uses the words_ _ **exciting**_ _and_ _ **top secret**_ in the same sentence without spelling out the fact that it was either a hoax, or he was going to die after that one month period of doing... whatever these people want. "Fazbear's contracts pull that bullshit off **all** the damn time, no way in hell I'm falling for such an obvious lie." Dave muttered to himself. "Wait... Fazbear's... Fredbear's..." Dave's memories came flooding back to him, he was a manager of Fredbear's and then became one of Fazbear's technicians/nightguards when Fredbear's got shutdown because of those _stupid_ kids.

"That's right... I got arrested for murdering only 5 children... morons, I killed 12 brats and _so many more_ , it's not so bad though, I'm still alive... but I certainly know who's not." Dave laughed a little at his cruel crimes. But how did he lose some of his memories in the first place? Then Dave realized the bed he was resting on felt a tad bit like a slab of tiles stacked up on each other with only a blanket and a featherless pillow for comfort... Oh, he must've jumped onto the bed, only to be knocked unconscious when landing. _'I am such a idiot.'_ Dave thought to himself... "Well at least I know who I am now. What now?" Dave muttered. Soon after he said those exact words the door opened, revealing an armed guard in white kelvar armor and a ballistic vest and helmet with a green visor.

"Hey, they've got some work for ya. Do me a favour and step out of your cell." The guard ordered. Seeing how the guy had a gun at the ready, Dave quickly obliged and walked out of his cell. "Just follow me. Oh and by the way, we're authorized to uh, exterminate any disobedient test subjects, so I'd recommend not doing anything stupid." The Guard started to lead Dave to another area in... wherever Dave was. Eventually the guard started up a conversation with the guard behind Dave, but seeing how it didn't concern him yet, Dave tuned out of the conversation and looked around instead, and true to the pamplet, it really did look like a top secret base of sorts. Dave continued walking until he was at some sort of containment chamber "Just get in there and follow all the instructions and uh, you'll probably be fine. Or maybe you won't be. Either way, I don't really care." The Guard causally said to Dave.

"Okay then..." Dave walked in the chamber and met two other Prisoners. "So, anyone know what we're getting into?"

"Somthin' called SCP-173 by the looks of it, apparantly it's some statue that only moves when you look away or blink." One of the inmates said.

"Pfft, how the hell can a statue move anywhere in a blink of an eye?" The other inmate laughed.

"I dunno, but the fact this thing here has killed people means I ain't taking _my eyes off of it_ and if you guys value your lives, you'd damn well do the **exact** same thing." The inmate gruffly stated, and at the end of those words, the double iron doors slowly slided to reveal... a baby-esqe thing, it had short arms and legs, a large head and seemed to made of concrete... it also had paint of some sort on it's face and something brown on it's rear... That same brown substance was also on the floors. Dave sincerely hoped to god that it wasn't what he thought it was.

 _"ALL CLASS-D PERSONNEL PLEASE ENTER THE CONTAINMENT CHAMBER FOR TESTING."_ A loud voice on the intercom ordered. The three Inmates entered the room at once with the Sculpture. The doors shut firmly... But they soon reopened once again. _"_ _UMM, THERE SEEMS TO BE A PROBLEM WITH THE DOOR LOCK CONTROLS. PLEASE MAINTAIN DIRECT_ _EYE_ _CONTACT WITH SCP-173 UNTIL_ _-" _ The lights went out, and that's when Dave would go through the hell that is: Surviving a Massive Containment Breach in the SCP Foundation.

"OH SH-" One of the inmates shouted before a sickening CRACK interrupted his final words.

"Wait what the fu-" Another crack resounded, and another body fell. The Guard on the balcony started shooting what Dave assumed to be 173, and then another crack could be heard from the balcony. Soon the backup generators finally kicked in, and Dave could see a little bit, the light was a bit dim.

 _'Where the hell is 173?'_ Dave thought to himself looking around frantically, _'Wait, what am I thinking! That thing clearly ran off! So I should run too!... Preferably as far away from that thing as possible.'_ Dave scolded himself and opened one of the doors, leading to a hallway with another small room inside there... _'What's this?'_ Dave walked in to see a shelf with various items and equipment on it. _'Sweet! This might make my life easier! Let's see here...'_ Dave searched through the shelfs and found a gas mask, a navigatator of sorts, some batteries, a document on 173, and a keycard that seemed to be for level 1 doors... _'The gas mask might be useful for smoke and gas leaks, the Navigator will probably save me from god knows what is around this place, the batteries will be needed to charge it, the keycard is useful only until I find a card of a higher level. And I suppose reading 173's document wouldn't hurt...'_ Dave thought as he pulled up 173's document... needless to say it was- _'A waste of ti- what was that?'_ Dave thought as he heard scraping noises nearby. Dave cautiously walked out of the room back into the hallway and saw 173 standing right near the door he needed to use to get of the hallway.

"You little... Taunt and kill me before I can even try to escape eh? Not a chance you freak." Dave cursed as he thought of ways to lure 173 away from the door, then he for the slightest moment blinked, and 173 was half-way to him and the door, but 173 wasn't blocking anything anymore. "Heh, guess you're not so bright afterall ain'tcha now?" Dave smugly taunted as he carefully moved around and backed away from 173, and then opened the door and closed it and proceeded to run like hell.

 _*Hours later...*_

 _*Huff* *Puff*_ "Well, I think I finally lost that _thing_ , guess I better see if this navigator works." Dave muttered as he brought up his Navigator, and it thankfully worked. "Ah... so where do I need to go?" Dave contemplated on where he should go for a bit... until a strange slurchs and bloches could be heard, and was soon followed by a distorted laugh. "What the hell?..." Dave muttered, but he soon found what made that noise because soon a decomposed... rotten... _**corroded**_... corpse of an old man walked through a door near Dave and caused it to corrode into well... a giant hole. _'I think I know where I'm supposed to go now, and it's as far from this freak as possible!'_ Dave decided as he ran away... he risked a glance back and saw the man was actually... slow... _'Doesn't change the fact he can kill me, run and never look back.'_ Dave chastised himself as he continued to run.

 _*20 Minutes Later...*_

"Well... he wasn't that bad, I guess I shouldn't just go near him at all." Dave noted as the strange man seemed to give up on killing him, **for now at least**. "I guess I should just keep on walking until I find the exit to this horrid place." Dave then walked up to a nearby door... but he needed a higher keycard, he walked up to another door... but he needed a higher keycard, he did the same with another door, but it also needed higher clearence. "Why must my live be so miserable? I just want to go home already..." Dave continued to go down the hallway until he came across what seemed to be a check-point for the light containment zone to the heavy containment zone.

* * *

 _CONTAINMENT BREACH AT_

 _SCP-008_

 _SCP-049_

 _LOCKDOWN INITIATED_

* * *

"That seems to be an issue you'll have to deal with yourself!" Dave exclaimed as he swiped the keycard... but the doors to the other part of the facillity didn't open. "SHIT! What did I do- Oh... Lockdown... And the Card isn't high enough to get clearance... Mother F-!" Dave shouted as he slumped onto the doors in defeat, already thinking about a different pathway, but a slightly burned document near the door caught his attention. "The hell? What's this thi- Oh..." Dave skimmed through the document, "HehehehahaHA! I still have a chance afterall!" Dave learned about an SCP-914 that could improve his chances of opening the doors and promptly ran off to find it, his hope and chance for survival rekindled.

 _*1 Hour Later...*_

"Where am I now?" Dave mused as he looked at his Navigator; it showed he was near an office he could go to, but it seemed as if something is in there. It faintly read '_13'... Taking the safe route by assuming it meant '173', he blinked once, and opened the door to find 173 in the next room, but it wasn't exactly small enough to fit through the small window that led to the actual room. "Well... You're there... you uhh... just stay there ok?" Dave inspected the room to find a medkit and a level 2 keycard. _'Good... I think this card will allow me to access SCP 914 now, but the only thing bothering me is that this seems to be a testing place, not an office, and that was not a '_13', that was a '173'. Is this navigator faulty?'_ Dave thought to himself.

* * *

"Well I'm finally here no thanks to this Faulty Navigator... I hope this works." Dave thought aloud as he swiped the level 2 card. It worked, the double doors slid open to reveal SCP 914. "Well... I can finally improve my stuff now. So... how do you work?..." Dave mulled over his plan to improve his stuff for awhile now, but he didn't know how to actually operate the machine itself. And the document didn't say anything about how to actually operate it...

"I suppose I just drop my card here," Dave went to the open compartment and placed his level 2 card there, "Pull this to Very Fine," Dave adjusted the knob to the 'Very Fine' setting. "And turn this key," Dave watched as the machine started to refine the card... and saw the card was turned into some banking card; it seemed to be a MasterCard. "Huh, pretty sure that's a banking card..." Dave muttered as he inspected the MasterCard, then realized something, "Ohhh... So that's how it works... Well it's a good thing I didn't close the blast doors."

Dave decided to try to put his faulty Nav. into the machine to see if it would be refined into a better Navigator, and through some miracle, it actually worked! After 914 finished refining the Navigator it looked like a black and white handheld tablet. *Whistles* "Who've thought that crappy thing could be refined this well? I have to hand to this Foundation, they really find the best and worse things," Dave then took in the event happening around him, "And fail to contain them properly too. Oh well! I won't complain! Just gives me a chance for freedom!"

Dave turned the Navigator on and discovered that along with actually mapping the places he already explored, it didn't need batteries either, "Well, that's handy! Oh? What's this? SCP 173 detected? This things detects SCPs too? 914, you've redeemed yourself!" Dave knew he should be concerned about 173, but he found it was rather easy to escape 173, and that Old Man he saw earlier didn't really move that quickly either. "Well, I guess I should just improve the rest of my stuff too for good measure."

-3 minutes of refining later-

"Well... I'm certainly glad I found that document earlier." Dave had refined his gas mask and keycard as best as he could, and he found his gas mask seemed to let him run almost forever, and he was lucky enough to refine his lvl 1 card to an Omni Keycard... Dave had absolutely no idea what an Omni Card was good for, but it was definitly better than a lvl 2 Card by the looks of it. "Well! Time to go!" Dave promptly ran to the checkpoint, but the Old Man was rising from the floor in the direction Dave was running, "In the opposite direction that is!"

Dave ran from the Man until Dave ran to some sort of gate that seemed to electrocute anything that walked near it. Then a female researcher noticed him and ran towards him, probably believing he could help, and just as Dave thought, the Gate eletrocuted her and killed her. "It's definitely a Tesla Gate, but it should have a small cooldown period for me to get through." Dave muttered as he ran through the gate and turned to see the Old Man still walking towards him, unaware of the Tesla Gate. _'Idiot.'_ Dave thought as The Old Man vanished in a flash of light when he was electrocuted by the Tesla Gate. "Well, that's one way to get rid of Pedophilic Old Men!" Dave laughed as he walked away.

Eventually Dave came across some sort of important office he passed earlier when he was running from the Old Man, seeing how he had an Omni Card, Dave inserted the Card into a slot and walked into some sort of Security Hub for the cameras. "Huh, I didn't know this was something important. Oh? What's this?" Dave walked to 2 levers, that said-

* * *

 _LIGHT CONTAINMENT ZONE LOCKDOWN_

 _ON_

 _*Switched to ON*_

 _OFF_

...

HEAVY CONTAINMENT ZONE LOCKDOWN

 _ON_

 _*Torn Wires and Metal*_

OFF

* * *

"Well I obviously want them OFF." Dave didn't hesitate to pull the lever to light containment Zone to OFF, but the Heavy Zone's lever was torn off... well, it probably didn't matter (or at least he thought it didn't).

Then Dave heard a few thunks and bunks throughout the room, but Dave ignored it.

 **"Oh my, another victim of the great pestillence, don't worry, I AM the cure."** A Dark robed man with a white birdlike mask thought aloud behind Dave.

"What the- Oh no." Dave was cornered in a room with a strange Doctor who he assumed to be an SCP and the elevator nearby didn't seem to work from what he saw... "I guess I have to..."

 **"Do what? Spread the sickness? Perish the thought, I am here to cure you."** The doctor politely inquired while reaching out to grab Dave, knowing most SCPs were dangerous, Dave assumed The Doctor had a death touch or something.

"Oh no, I'm just gonna... RUN FOR IT!" Dave ran and barely squeezed between the Doctor and the wall, he then ran down the stairs and inserted the keycard into the slot, closing the door and trapping the Doctor for now. "Heh... that wasn't so bad. I guess I just recontained an SCP? I guess that's something to be proud of I suppose." Dave admitted the adrenaline rush was exhilarating and that by recontaining the Doctor, that would be one less SCP trying to kill him.

 **"Ha ha ha ha haa..."** A distorted voice cackled as the Old Man from earlier rose from the floor nearby.

"Not _you AGAIN_... You really don't like having someone slip from your grasp do you?" Dave muttered as he ran for the Tesla Gate once again, and once again, the Old Man vanished in a flash as he was lured into the trap. "Moron..." Dave muttered as he ran for the checkpoint.

 _*10 minutes later*_

"Back once again! And now..." Dave slid the Omni card against the slot. "I am one zone closer to freedom!" Dave proudly annouced to himself. "I've contained one SCP and unlocked one-third of the facillity. I'm pretty sure that I can say I've done what most would die in." Dave walked in the light containment zone and explored it.

* * *

"Finally! Found the Entrance Zone! Now I can be free- What! Lock Down! WHY!?" Dave hysterically questioned until he realized he never contained the two SCPs that broke out of their containment cell. "Ah screw my life already, I already had enough bullcrap to last forever as it is... WELL, off to recontain 049 and 008!" Dave decided to help the SCP Foundation for once, even if it meant he had to risk his life and even if was only to escape later.

"Well, I suppose found... something... glad I ain't down there." Dave silently said to himself as he observed around 3 or 4 lizardlike things crawling around on the floor below him, they had extremely large teeth, reddish scales, had 4 legs with long and thick claws, and interestingly enough, no tail. "Glad I looked down this window before I went down that elevator." Dave moved on with his exploration.

"Huh... what are you?" Dave thought aloud as he looked at what he assumed to be SCP-035; Dave only knew it was 035 because he accidently walked into it's containment cell. Dave sat in the observation room, saw its document on a bookshelf, and promptly skimmed through it's document. "Possesive Mask eh?" Dave said with interest.

"Oh thank god! Someone actually found me, I thought I was done for a moment there." _*Laughs*_ What appeared to be a corroded scientist wearing 035 noticed Dave and walked up to the window. "I can get us both safely to the surface, just find the control panel in there and open the chamber doors for me." Dave looked up at the man, looked at the lever, looked back at the man, and then went back to finishing reading the document.

 _'What the... Welp, I guess I'm smarter than most people in this place then if I am smart enough to read the damn documents, oh well, I guess I should just ignore him as long as I can.'_ Dave thought as he ignored 035 and turned his attention to the keypad-locked door behind him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" 035 demanded, unaware that Dave saw through his attempt to pose as a normal scientist. "What, do you not... Alright, I admit it, I wouldn't blame you if you don't think I look trustworthy, but please. I need your help and quickly, the mask has been stuck to my face for some time now, and I think I need medical attention or it might kill me from the inside. Just let me out and I can find us an exit in a matter of time."

"Not trustworthy? I just read your document 035, I know that idiot of a scientist is dead and you're just possesing him." Dave replied as he continued trying to figure out what the passcode for the door.

"Alright, look. If you still don't think I'm trustworthy enough because of that Doc, there's a locked storage room in front of you, you probably noticed that it's guarded with a 4 digit pass code. Inside is some useful equipment, as well as a pill of SCP-500. The pass code is 5731, got it? 5-7-3-1." 035 tried to bribe Dave into releasing him now.

"5-7-3-1... Got it!... what's a SCP-500 pill by the way?" Dave asked as he took the small pill and placed it in his pocket.

"It's a small red pill that supposedly cures and heals **anything** , seeing how you know I am really just a mask, I don't exactly need it unless my host was dying." 035 answered.

"Hm, that would be obviously useful, before I let you go as thanks though, I would like to know where the Armory is." Dave tried to blackmail, noticing there was a Gas Valve lever...

"I don't know where it is." 035 plainly replied.

"Bullshit." Dave immediately snapped back.

"No. Really. I don't know." 035 said in the most convincing way possible. But he wasn't the only insane and cynical liar/murderer in the room either.

"Do you now?" _*Laughs*_ Dave pulled the gas lever and observed with a psychotic glee as 035's chamber filled with Decontamination gas.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing? What the hell are- _*Coughing*_ Will you please why- _*Coughing*_ Just please- _*Coughing*_ I can't breathe! No!" 035 protested, "No! I know where the armory is! Please! Nooo!" 035 fell to his knees coughing from the Decontamination gas.

"Heh, knew you would break if your host was under imminient death." Dave smugly grinned as he turned the Decontamination gas off.

"Okay...okay, it's south of here, past the nearby Tesla Gate, take a sharp left to the third door, you can't possibly miss it, now can you let me go?" 035 sputtered, gasping for breath.

"Fine, go knock yourself out." Dave said, lifting the lever to the door so SCP-035 could go free.

"...I was about to let you get killed by one of the other SCPs around, but because you freed me, _without killing me_ , I'll tell you that the easiest way to get out safely, is probably Gate A. The security is pretty high, but if you manage to sneak past the guards and reach the lower level under the bridge, there's an unguarded service tunnel to a parking lot. That's your way out. Oh, I should probably say also that one of the SCPs, 079 has remote control over the Door Controls and the Cameras of the Facility, disable that, and you'll be good to go. With that in mind, bye!" 035 informed as he ran out of the door quickly.

"So, my way outta this hellhole is through Gate A... well I'll worry 'bout that when I get to the Entrance Zone." Dave decided to follow 035's advice later, now he had an armory to loot!

 **"Ha ha ha ha haa..."** The same Old Man from earlier started to rise from the floor in the storage room Dave was just in.

"Ah damn it! You just have to ruin everything don't you? You're even more annoying than SCP-173!" Dave shouted as he ran for the Tesla Gate, waited for it to emit the electric shock, passed it, and once again lured The Old Man into the trap. "You're such a sore loser you know?" Dave taunted as The Man vanished in a flash of light. "Well, back to looting the armory!" Dave proudly exclaimed, entering the nearby armory.

"Let's see here... A Ballistic Vest? Don't mind if I do!" Dave picked up the vest and wore it, he felt a bit encumbered, but it doesn't hurt to have a small bit of protection. "An FN-P90? I guess it could help if I run into surviving guards, and some documents, not bad, I got some protection and now I can learn more about these SCPs." Dave sat down on the floor and skimmed through the documents, noting that the Doctor he 'contained' earlier was named SCP-049, and The Old Man that tried to kill him 4 times now was called SCP-106, and the Lizards that Dave caught a glimpse of were called SCP-939... at least it clarified a few things now.

 **"Ha ha ha ha haa..."** Well speak of the Devil, the newly identified 106 rose from the floor near Dave once again.

"Man you recover fast, but really? I'm still near that Tesla Gate moron." Dave somewhat admired 106's determination to catch and kill him, he really and honestly did, it was like when Dave finally caught and killed those 5 children, and Dave admired his determination to finish his job... but 106 was once again lured into the Tesla Gate, and vanished into wherever he goes for the 4th time today... "Today's just ain't your day isn't it?" Dave taunted as he ran off to recontain 008. _'Also, how in the living name of hell does someone fall for the same trap four times? How?'_

* * *

"Well here we are! Finally found you SCP-008! And it's time to go back into your cell!" Dave proudly annouced as he walked into the containment chamber. "Let's see if I can't find your document anywhere..." Dave attempted to enter the observation chamber, but even with the Omni Keycard he couldn't get in. "The hell? Ah well, from what I can tell from the picture, it looks like you're just some sort of bacteria or disease, as long as I wear protective clothing, I should be fine."

Dave decided to take a risk and recontain SCP-008 without any foreknowledge of what it actually was, but before he went into it's chamber, he swore he heard a unique concrete scraping against the floor coming from the observation room... It sounded like... Footsteps? "Shit, is 173 in there? That complicates things quite a bit... there might be a large enough window in the observation room for it to get to me when I'm containing 008..." Dave swore a bit more under his breath as he pulled out his navigator and confirmed that 173 was in the nearby area. As he went into the containment hall, he saw a hazmat suit in storage. "Well, at least there's a hazmat suit, so I should at least be hopefully be safe from 008." Dave put the suit on and went into 008's containment chamber.

"I assume that I need to shut that canister to contain 008." Dave guessed as he walked to the canister; Dave kept an eye on 173 while he walked towards the canister. "Here we go! Grrah!" Dave pulled the cap down and sealed 008 rather easily. "Whoa. Well shit. That was easier than I thought. Er... 173, you just... stay there and I'll run the hell away okay?" Dave causally backed out the room, closed the door, took the Hazmat suit off and dumped it onto the manniquin and ran back to the checkpoint.

* * *

"Oh? What are you doing here?" Dave wondered as he picked up a seemingly harmless teddy bear; The stuffed animal seemed to be harmless, it had the typical brown fur that was on most stuffed animals and a black bow tie... A bit like Freddy Fazbear...

"Why would a child's toy be here?" Dave mused, stopping completely. "Children... The reason I'm here now... I suppose I am nothing more than a miserable, ingrateful moron if I'm here." Dave began to lament over the ultimate fact that admittly, the only reason he was truly here was because he killed those children. Yes... He killed them and so many others out of sheer spite of Fazbear's Entertainment taking all the credit for his work.

He didn't have to kill so many though... His original goal was just destroying Fazbear's reputation for casting him aside to a pathetic job as a nightguard when he had every justification and background knowledge to engineer and develop the animatronics. And then he got addicted to torturing and killing others along with his old buddy Hector... _'Why the hell did I do it?'_ Dave wondered for a moment that, in the case that he ever got out of this... Prison... or maybe it was better described as Area 51...

Anyways, maybe he should go and apologize for killing them. "Oh well, what's done is done, I have to focus on the future." Dave put the stuffed animal against the wall and continued with his journey. That same stuffed animal soon got up and started waddling away as well.

...

"Who... what, are you?" Dave muttered as he stealthily snuck up near a woman with nine red-furred tails, and apparantly had red furred fox ears. Dave observed the woman a bit longer, and it seemed the tails actually were a part of her body. _'Im'ma just gonna go now...'_ Dave thought as he slowly backed away. _'Yeah, just keep looking towards that door, nothing to see over here.'_

"Huh? Who's there!" The fox's ears clearly wasn't for show as she heard small footsteps near her. The fox spun and caught Dave opening the door and moving away. "You're not getting away!"

"OH SHIT!" Dave ran out the door, slammed the button to close it, and ran away. Soon after, the door opened and the Fox Woman chased after him. "She knows how to operate doors?!" Dave ran even harder, quickly closing in on the enterance zone's doors. _'I know I have this gun, but can she be harmed by bullets? Screw it! I might as well try!'_ Dave pulled the FN P90 off his back and fired towards the fox.

"Ow!" The Fox was somewhat injured as the bullet hit her in her left arm.

"So you **can** be harmed!" Dave didn't hesitate to stop and unload the entire magazine of bullets on her, but despite her injury, she was still unhumanly quick and somehow managed to dodge the bullets that would have been fatal to her.

"..." The Fox Woman then turned into a small red fox with nine tails and ran away to survive.

"Well, I may have not have gotten the chance to kill you, but at least I survived." Dave still wondered what the fox was though, she certainly wasn't human, and she turned into an actual fox to run away... "Huh... did this Foundation contain a kitsune or something?... Whatever." Dave proceeded to the Entrance Zone and started on the last leg of his journey to escape the SCP Foundation.

 _*Some Time Later...*_

Dave had simply strolling along the Entrance Zone when he heard an outstandingly loud noise speak from the intercom. _"Mobile Task Force Unit Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the facility. All remaining survivors are advised to stay in the evacuation shelter, or any other safe area until the unit has secured the facility. We'll start escorting personnel out when the escaped SCPs have been re-contained."_

"Well that can't be good." Dave said sarcastically. "I'd better get to Gate A- Wait, what's this?" Dave questioned after seeing a door with a sign.

* * *

 _ELECTRICAL CENTER_

* * *

"Maybe this will have something I can sabatoge to delay those guys before they find me." Dave ran into the room to find a bunch of servers and electrical equipment, most notably however, there was a room with three levers.

* * *

 _PRIMARY LIGHTS_

 _ON_

 _*Turned to OFF*_

 _OFF_

 _..._

SECONDARY LIGHTS

ON

 _*Turned to ON*_

OFF

...

 _REMOTE DOOR CONTROL_

ON

 _*Turned to ON*_

OFF

* * *

"Remote door control? Primary and Secondary? What the heck? Well, I suppose that Remote Door Control is self explainatory, so I should switch that to OFF!" Dave pulled the lever to Remote Door Control and turned it off, maybe it will stop the doors from randomly shutting in his face for now. "I probably shouldn't mess with the lights, who knows if 173 is around somewhere? Might snap me if I mess with the lights." Dave left the lights alone, afterall, secondary is just good enough for him to see, and if those Mobile Task Forces were here, then the light would be hopefully be dim enough for him to slip away.

"Hm? What's this? Two docs left here?" Dave said as he picked up two nearby documents. "Project Olympia... Artificial human, eh? Pretty big step in mankind's technology and uhh... Warheads Alpha and Omega... Two Warheads meant to be _detonated_ in case of Containment Failure... *Sigh* I have to go back don't I? Cause if I don't, then those guys will set it off and kill everyone including me." Dave sighed in exasperation as he trekked back to the Heavy Containment Zone so he could turn the Warheads off.

...

"Hey 173! You like being an absolute ass don't you?" Dave said as he tried to figure a way to get around 173, for 173 was closely guarding one of the doors in a lockroom. Dave blinked once, no movement from 173, blinked twice, no movement, thrice, no movement. "How do I do this without dying..." Dave pondered. Dave came up with an idea, he opened the door behind him, opened the lockroom's doors, backed away, blinked and lured 173 out to the hallway, maneuvered around 173, closed the door behind him, put the super gas mask on, opened the lockroom, and sped through the gas-filled chamber. "I just have to think for a strategy, then I can do it! In your concrete face 173!" Dave bragged as he continued with his journey.

* * *

"What's this? 106's chamber? I didn't know it was here!" Dave wondered as he entered SCP-106's containment room, noting a camera show a D-class strapped to a table. He also noticed two levers and a button, one lever said something about magnets the other lever said something about an intercom. The button said _FEMUR BREAKER_... It was fairly obvious what he was supposed to do.

"106 you sadistic bastard... I wanted to go without killing anyone anymore (Because I got stuck in here for doing that), I suppose I have to do this then... I'm sorry man (No I'm really not, I don't even regret killing children)." Dave turned the magnets off, turned the intercom on, pressed the button to break the poor man's femur, and painfully (enjoyed and) ignored (laughed at) the man's sobs and cries for help until 106 finally arrived and without hesitation, Dave turned the magnets on and, just to be safe, turned the intercom off.

Dave waited, and he found that 106 appeared to be truly imprisoned as he didn't come out to kill him. "So... I did it... I contained that miserable fool, at the cost of another's life. Some things can't be helped I guess. Ah well, at least it isn't me!" Dave looked down for a moment, eyes covered in shadows. "Well, I cannot wait any longer! I must find those Warheads and disable them!... If only to preserve myself." Dave shrugged off his (nonexistant) guilt and continued with his journey to disable the Warheads. _'But somehow I feel like karma will be a bitch if I eventually don't do something good while I'm here.'_

* * *

"Finally! Found them!" Dave exclaimed with joy as he came across the Warheads entrance. "In we go! Haha!" Dave cheerfully exclaimed as he lept into the elevator to the Warheads room.

"Now, where are those blasted controls?" Dave muttered as he scanned the room, seeing a camera and the big and very obvious warhead in front of him. Soon he found something. It wasn't the controls he hoped to find, but it was the Fox Girl from earlier, fiddling with something. _'You again?'_ Dave noticed she didn't seem to know he was here, how that was possible with him jumping around and borderline singing with glee earlier, he had no idea. _'But why waste the element of surprise?'_ Dave thought evily as he readied his rifle and carefully edged ever so closer to her.

"Huh? Is someone there?" The Fox thought aloud, hearing a slight muffle and shuffling, her question was answered soon when a cold cylinder of steel pressed itself against her hair slightly, surprising her slightly.

 **"Do not move. I have a fully loaded rifle directly behind your skull, one movement and I'll unload the entire thing into your brain."** Dave darkly threatened. The point seemed to get through as she stayed as still as she could. _'How the heck do I deal with this one?'_ Dave thought to himself, he couldn't leave this SCP to go and deal with the Warhead controls or she would most likely backstab him and leave him to die, and he would not leave this place and seal it like he did with 049 and the Camera Hub without disabling the Warheads, and even if he did manage to seal it, the SCP might tamper with the controls and turn the Warhead Controls back on.

 _'What do I do!?'_ The Fox screamed internally as she tried to think of ways to get out of this situation alive, she could use the power of suggestion... but he would probably wonder why he felt that way and reduce her brain to splatters on the wall. _'Maybe I could trip him and take the rifle away...'_ She thought and knew that she would have to be quick about it, she couldn't afford to a single moment to let him recover.

Dave snapped out his musings when he saw the world seemed to be in a blur, and then stopped and was replaced with a feeling of falling sharply against the floor. "OW God, I think I have a concussion..." Dave fired his rifle in retaliation and barely missed.

"You're that D-class from earlier!" The Fox-Woman exclaimed as she turned around and instantly recognized him from their last encounter.

"And you're a kitsune, what do you think moron!" Dave mocked as he avoided several swipes from the Fox's unbelievably sharp claws. "Hm? You seem a little annoyed about being called a _Kitsune_." Dave noted and smiled, "What? Don't like it **Kitsune**?" He said _'Kitsune'_ a few more times, each getting more and more mocking, until...

"I. AM. A. KUMIHO!" She shrieked angrily as her attacks picked up in speed significantly.

"What's a Kumiho?" Dave innocently asked, the question seemed to only piss off the Kumiho even more than she already was. "Why-" Dave dived for cover behind a table to catch his breath, "Are you so pissed off over a simple and legimate question!" Dave jumped away before the Kumiho could sink her claws into him. _'Ah screw it, I'll just Google it when I get out of this hell hole.'_ Dave decided as he blindly swung his rifle... and it somehow caught the Kumiho square in the cheek, knocking her out for now. "Well... at least that's over now." Dave dragged the unconscious Kumiho and set her against the wall. "Now where are those Warhead controls?" Dave searched the room and found them-

* * *

 _OMEGA WARHEAD REMOTE CONTROL_

 _ON_

 _*Turned to ON*_

 _OFF_

 _..._

ALPHA WARHEAD REMOTE CONTROL

ON

 _*Turned to ON*_

OFF

...

* * *

"I'll set those two to OFF thank you very much!" Dave annouced as he turned the Warhead remote controls off. "Now to go!" Dave was about to leave, but he noticed the Kumiho seemed to be bleeding slowly from her cheek, eventually she might bleed to death if the wound wasn't treated. _'Why should I care? She tried to kill me!'_ Dave tried to reason to himself, but he thought back to when he sacrificed that poor guy to contain 106... he somehow felt he would probably get a bad case of karma if he didn't do something, and she was a murderer, so hey, it might get someone else killed! "I am so foolish and moronic, it's gonna get me killed eventually I can almost guarrantee it." Dave used the medkit and wrapped a cloth around her head wound, and pressed on it gently, stopping the blood from escaping. "I consider myself redeemed for killing that man earlier now (Now I can stop feeling like an asshole for laughing at his pain and being doomed to be stuck with that pedophilic old man)." Dave decided as he left the room to continue his escape.

Dave eventually came back to the entrance zone, avoiding 173 and somehow, 049. _'How in the living name of hell did the Doctor escape that trap I set up? It should have been impossible for him to get out!'_ Dave pondered how he could have escaped, but then he heard some sort of static speaking... and then a door opening nearby and several heavy footsteps walking near. "Oh no... The Mobile Task Forces! They must've finished escorting the rest of the personnel out!" Dave panicked and used his keycard to open and close the door to someone named Dr. Bright's room... needless to say, the room was messy, but at least it was going to keep him from being discovered. Soon enough he heard some gunshots, probably the MTFs shooting at an SCP or Class-D, and then heard-

"Blinking." One of the MTFs statically spoke.

 _'Blinking? That's only important with 173... so that means they shot by instinct? Oh Thank God I went into this room to hide when they came along!'_ Dave thought.

The MTFs stayed a bit longer, and then- "SCP-173 Contained. Heading back to 173's containment chamber." The MTFs' footsteps began to walk away. But Dave hid a bit longer for good measure; Dave patiently waited until the footsteps dissapeared into the hallways. "Good." Dave continued with his journey to Gate A.

* * *

"I'm here... I finally FREAKIN' HERE!" *Mix of laughing and crying* Dave slid his keycard in the elevator and waited for the elevator to come down. When the elevator came down, Dave walked in and pressed to button to go upwards. Dave exited the elevator and saw the daylight. He stepped out and looked around, there didn't seem to be any MTFs around. "Best take 035's advice and find that maintainence tunnel."

Dave quickly looked around and went towards the stairs near the gate. Dave then inserted the keycard into the slot and opened the door at the bottom, he then crossed the hallway and opened the door at that end as well. Seeing some guards near the posts at the bridge, Dave crouched down and sneaked down the stairs and then ran to the door near him.

"Finally at the service tunnel!" Dave ran out to the other end of the tunnel and saw a nearby truck. "There's my ticket out." Dave smirked and broke into the truck, and by some chance, the idiot driver somehow forgot to take the key with him. "Ha! Time to get out!" Dave started the truck and drove out the Facility. "Ah, the sweet breath of fresh air!" Dave exclaimed as he started on a trip to his home, and swore to himself to never get involved with supernatural things again and to live a normal life again working at Fazbear's Pizzaria.

By the time SCP-682 broke out, and the Foundation decided to use the Warheads, they found out someone disabled the Alpha and Omega Warheads.

... Later that day, the Eye of Providence would be found near Gate A's entrance.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So, after a while I thought this up and decided to expand on it, instead of Oliver, we had Dave go through the events of SCP Containment Breach, with a few other SCPs thrown into the mix. Even though this was originally intended to be a one-shot, this isn't quite the end for our Purple Psychopath yet, and I plan on the SCP Foundation having another run-in with Dave, and perhaps a certain Green Insane Jester from a return to a restaurant will join in on the fun as well.

SO, without further ado, I will see you all later!


	2. Interlude: Aftermath of The Mass Breach

*Playing SCP: Containment Breach Track: Blue Feather*

* * *

 _Mass Containment Breach Report:_

 _SCP-008: Found safely sealed. Reasons unknown as of now as local cameras were damaged._

 _SCP-012: No traces of subject being tampered or modified in any way._

 _SCP-035: Subject was not found on site. All personnel are to immediately detain and/or detain SCP-035 until subject can be safely contained and host terminated. Appears to have conversed with and freed from containment by D-9341._

 _SCP-049: Safely detained after SCP-682 broke out by Mobile Task Forces._

 _SCP-049-2: All instances terminated sucessfully._

 _SCP-066: Found rolling in the Cafeteria. Subject was drenched in a substance similar to that of alcohol, presumbly from SCP-294, Subject was easily detained with no difficulties._

 _SCP-079: Had control over the facility until shortly before SCP-682's escape attempt, subject had no memory of who disabled Door Controls or the Remote Controls to the Warheads._

 _SCP-096: Found crying in a corner of a generator room near a pool of blood. A bag was put over its head and was safely moved back into containment. Identity of who the blood belonged to is as of yet currently unknown._

 _SCP-106: Subject was somehow contained by D-9341 by using containment procedures. How D-9341 was capable of this with no prior knowledge is unknown at this time. Assumed to have killed Dr. Maynard, Dr. [REDACTED] and a unidentified Janitor. Also nearly killed Dr. L, but Dr. L managed to safely get away._

 _SCP-148: Subject was not touched during Containment Breach._

 _SCP-173: Caused [REDACTED] amount of deaths. Detained after Mobile Task Forces managed to find it near Dr. Bright's office._

 _SCP-178: Was found untouched during Containment Breach._

 _SCP-205: Was found untouched during Containment Breach._

 _SCP-231-7: As subject is contained in a different Facility, there was no harm to the subject._

 _SCP-294: Found flooding with alcohol with SCP-066 and Dr. [REDACTED] passed out nearby. Recommended that personnel be required to pay a toll of 10 cents before using SCP-294, no matter how important it might be._

 _SCP-372: Caught zooming about in one of the hallways approx. 20 Kilometers away from its containment chamber. It is unknown who let SCP-372 out, nor is it known what use or purpose there was in releasing it._

 _SCP-500: Most cases were left intact, but one was stolen by D-9341. It is imperative that case of SCP-500 is recovered._

 _SCP-513: Containment chamber wall was torn apart, but actual subject was unused or otherwise tampered with. As no one has reported seeing SCP-513-2, it is assumed that either SCP-173 or SCP-106 is responsible for these damages._

 _SCP-682: Attempted and nearly succeeded escaping during the Breach. Warheads were briefly recommended to eliminate SCP-682 along with Site [REDACTED], but remote control was disabled. It was eventually subdued and sent back to containment._

 _SCP-714: Found untouched during Containment Breach._

 _SCP-860: Found untouched during Containment Breach._

 _SCP-895: Subject was disabled by Mobile Task Forces.[1]_

 _SCP-914: Subject was noted for refining D-9341's posessions and allowing him to travel anywhere he liked in the Facility. Higher security recommended._

 _SCP-939: Subjects were all tranquilized and frozen back into containment by Mobile Task Forces. Multiple Doctors were killed by SCP-939 instances, and their voices were used to try and lure others to it._

 _SCP-953: Subject was found unconscious near Warhead Controls bleeding and suffering from a concussion. Subject was safely treated and recontained as per normal procedures. Subject was interviewed as she is the only capable SCP who has met D-9341 [Other than SCP-035, who has not been contained as of yet.] Briefly had amnesia. Overall became more docile._

 _SCP-966: All subjects were found by Mobile Task Forces and Dr. Bright after they employed Night-Vision Goggles. All were recontained in their chamber._

 _SCP-970: It does not seem as if anyone went into the SCP, but if anyone was stupid enough to go in, they're beyond our help now._

 _SCP-990: Subject appeared in 05-6's dream after the Containment Breach and scolded him for not listening to him. Recommended to all personnel that they report their dreams so that countermeasures may be taken against SCP-990's predictions. Has not leaked out vital information yet._

 _SCP-1025: Book was not read. No one is stupid enough to read a book that will give them a disease. Much less 343 forbid AIDS or Cancer._

 _SCP-1048: Finally found waddling in one near the Heavy Containment Zone's windows. Subject is now locked inside a windowless and ventless room at all times. No instances of SCP-1048's creations have appeared. Appeared to be disoriented for some reason._

 _SCP-1074: The Door to its containment cell was drawn on, but otherwise untouched._

 _SCP-1123: Remained untouched during the Containment Breach. Who would be stupid enough to touch a skull specifically seperated from the rest of the room anyways?_

 _SCP-2317: Currently in a state of hibernation._

 _SCP-789-J: Failed to fulfil its threat of 'eating your butt,' as expected. Seriously, can we get Ghostbusters or someone like them in here? That damn ghost is starting to actually move into other toilets in the Facility._

 _Rubber Ducks: Who the hell left these here? Oh well. They're a nice change from the same pipeworks and steel we see everyday._

 _SCP-420-J: One... Two... Three... Yes, that should be all of my stash's... Oh wait a second... BRIGHT! GIVE ME MY 420-Js!_

* * *

 _SCP-953 Interview:_

 _Dr. [DATA EXPUNGED]: Hello today, SCP-953. How are you feeling?_

 _SCP-953: Terrible. Really, really terrible._

 _[SCP-953 rubs her head in pain]_

 _Dr. [DATA EXPUNGED]: I am sorry for disturbing you today SCP-953. It will only be a few questions and then you may return to rest._

 _SCP-953: Okay then... Go._

 _Dr. [DATA EXPUNGED]: We are aware you were found knocked out near the Warhead Controls. Can you specify who exactly fought you and why? As well as why you were there?_

 _SCP-953: Erm..._

 _[SCP-953 looks off in thought.]_

 _Dr. [DATA EXPUNGED]: Don't worry. You may take as long as you like._

 _SCP-953: I believe it was a dark-purple skinned and haired man, and he tried to run away._

 _Dr. [DATA EXPUNGED]: D-9341?_

 _SCP-953: Who?_

 _Dr. [DATA EXPUNGED]: Oh, nothing. It's merely the number we gave him. A Class-D on death row._

 _SCP-953: I don't know how, but he managed to nearly sneak away from me and injure me a few times, which I obviously treated, and later on in the Warheads room he actually got the drop on me. I have no idea how he managed to get a rifle point-blank to my head so silently._

 _Dr. [DATA EXPUNGED]: Hm. Very interesting. It seems he has phenomonally astounding luck and skill, or he has a lot of experience sneaking up on others._

 _SCP-953: Yes... Apparantly from the bandage I found on my head after I got knocked out... Somehow... I don't quite recall... Anyways, he seemed to have treated me and left to break out. That's all I know for now._

 _Dr. [DATA EXPUNGED]: Thank you SCP-953. You will be rewarded for your cooperation._

 _SCP-953: Thank you Doctor._

 _[SCP-953 is led back to her cell.]_

 _Dr. [DATA EXPUNGED]: Attention recording crew, interview is sucessful. You may end the recording now._

 _End 953-Interview-Mass Breach Log_

* * *

 _[1] Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to have electronic equipment near 895? Much less a God-Damned CAMERA hooked into the ENTIRE system?_

* * *

 _[End Log]_

 _-Dr. Clef._

* * *

 _Addendum-1_

 _We need a better electrical system. Really? Who thought it was a good idea to let_ _ **895**_ _into the system? Especially when SCPs like 079 could take over at any given second?_

 _-Dr. Clef_

* * *

 _Addendum-2_

 _That... Was not as informative as we would've liked about the escaped D-9341, Dr. Clef. We sincerely hope you have a plan to track him down before it gets out of hand. Who knows what he could do with so much knowledge?_

 _-05 Council_

* * *

 _Addendum-3_

 _This breach may delay some of our plans to capture those elusive creatures... You know, that Thin Man, the Joker Ripoff, those bastards. I recommend Agent Ulgrin to go after D-9341, as he was responsible for bringing him out in the first place._

 _-Dr. Bright_

* * *

Dr. Clef sighed as he filed away the paperwork. Dear GOD the amount of breakouts was unbelievable, there had never been such a bad situation like this before. Shaking his head, he called the SCP Research sub-division, GL Labs.

 _"Yes Doctor Clef?"_ A Voice radioed through the broadcast.

"Yes, is this Spook? Yes? Good. Is Subject 5 up to standards yet?" Clef questioned.

 _"No. Subject 5 is not yet durable enough to stand up to 682 yet. Its sense of smell is not developed yet, and its exoskeleton is not fully formed."_ The Voice messaged back.

"Blast. I was hoping to use it to track down a troublesome Class-D." Clef cursed. "What of Specimen 10, the True Specimen 10? Has it been understood yet?"

 _"No. About the closest thing we can compare Specimen 10 to is 'The Thing'. You know, from that old horror movie."_ The Voice stated.

"What about Specimen 9? Has it been terminated yet?" Clef growled, pissed off at the lack of good news.

 _"Its physical body was successfully destroyed, but if it manages to gain enough bodies, it can and will reform itself, as its spirit was durable enough to survive Specimen 11 and 8's assualts."_ The Voice informed.

"And what about those Five Specimens? Are they still in hibernation?" Clef questioned.

 _"Thankfully yes, but we are running out of the drugs needed to keep them asleep. We'll need more in about 5 months if caculations are correct."_ The Voice informed.

"Good, good. Has those wretched monsters below the facility been captured yet?" Clef asked.

 _"Not quite yet. We've found from a few expeditions that confirms that around 7 monsters are underneath the facility. We can't quite safely contain them yet until a reasonably useful method of neutralizing them is found."_ The Voice reported.

"Hm. We'll need to send a task force down there to forcibly contain them I believe. We'll schedule that expedition for next year, when our yearly check-up on our separate facilities is due to occur. Agreed?" Clef stated.

 _"Agreed. Just warn us when your forces come along. Now, is there anything else you want to know, or a CAT-DOS record sended to you, or do you just want a simple printed document?"_ The Voice questioned.

Clef tapped his fingers, thinking his ideas and plans through. "Fine. That is all I need to know for now. I don't need the experiment information as of now, and if I do, I'll simply pull it off of one of the CAT-DOSes. Just continue as always, but _immediately_ inform me if Subject 5 is completed." He ordered.

 _"Understood Doctor."_ The Transmission cut off.

"Now then..." Clef threw a dagger at the map, landing in between several targets, one of which was Dave Miller, another a leathery boy with a scarred smile, another man with no face, and one who could only be described as Horror Incarnate. "Who will be next?..."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, I had a draft of the next part with our favorite purple psychopath ready, but I thought I might want to explain the fate of each SCP who was somewhat involved in the breach, and some that were already in the game, but Dave never encountered them. Mostly because this isn't a game to him and that he really will die if he takes too many risks with some SCPs.

Points to anyone who gets the references and the (EXTREMELY obvious) foreshadowing I put in with Clef's phone call.

Anyways, I have to go refine the next part of the story, see you all later!


	3. A Rather Creepy Pasta: Dave's Hunt

==-Weeks later after Dave's Escape-==

"Home sweet home!" Dave laughed as he opened the door to his home. "Ah... what should I do to celebrate my freedom?" Dave wondered aloud, then he laughed and simply decided to take a nap, then he'll go to Fazbear's Diner and get rehired, talk with Phone Guy and Hector, and then... "Well, live a typical live I suppose!" Dave laughed. And he did, he did, he got rehired to Fazbear's and lived his live without a single hitch...

Except for 5 children who were killed by his hands.

They absolutely refused to leave him alone, they would haunt him in his dreams and tried to get him killed in real life through possessing the animatronics or causing things to fall. Dave knew that sooner or later, they would find a way to completely deprive him of sanity and eventually kill him if he didn't find a way to stop or get rid of them.

"... Maybe I really should apologize to them." Dave mulled, unsure whether to just destroy the animatronics the brats were posessing or to help them pass away. "It would such a pain to keep this facade up and avoid them without looking insane and I need money so I can't destroy the animatronics becuase that would tear down the foundations of the Diner..." Dave groaned. He thought long and hard, and finally came to a half-formed conclusion a few days later:

"I suppose I should at least _try_ to apologize." Dave finally decided, already knowing they couldn't be killed since they were already dead and if he destroyed the animatronics to prevent them from physically killing him they would just posess another body and continue haunting him in his nightmares. "Never thought I would do the right thing for those brats." Dave groaned as he went to see if he could get the Night-Shift for tonight.

\- Freddy's Diner: 12' O clock A.M. -

"Hey... It's been one hell of a long time since we've seen each other eh? I hope you can uh... Forgive me, I've learned my lesson... No, really, I have learned it the nearly impossible and scarring way, and I want to uh... apologize for what I did... Maybe, we can... I don't know, let this go and move on? What do you say? I don't want to let this continue anymore, and you probably want to move on too." Dave stuttered as he apologized to the children, completely aware they were listening to him inside those cold, metal suits of the animatronics they dwelled in for so long, which were completely capable of killing him by tearing him to shreds. Apologizing to them in person was _much_ easier said than done.

"We know what you did." The child posessing Freddy Fazbear finally spoke.

"We know what you went through." The child posessing Bonnie the Bunny continued.

"We can forgive... for a price obviously." The child posessing Chica the Chicken decided.

"And what would that be?" Dave questioned, feeling like he would regret doing this somehow.

"The SCPs to be, they have not been yet captured by the Foundation, and we want you to repent by killing them before they can take more innocent lives like you once did." Foxy echoed through the dark hallway.

"The... SCPs to be? I could barely defeat one in fair combat with a _gun_ and that was with luck on my side! How do you expect me to kill the ones even the Foundation can't capture?" Dave said, jaw hanging in disbelief at the task they want him to do, "And isn't that a bit... overboard for repenting about the whole killing-5-children thing?"

"When we said we know what you did, we meant we know you killed many more than you were convicted for. To be completely forgiven, you must kill the ones who are a worse threat than **you.** " Bonnie replied darkly. **"Or do you wish to be forgiven through death?"** Bonnie would've smiled hatefully if it wasn't for the fact he was posessing a robot.

"Eheheheh... No thank you, I'll take the path that has a 1% chance of me surviving thank you..." Dave forced a few laughs and choose the first option with a few forced coughs, knowing he couldn't destroy the animatronics with his bare fists... without the crank to stun them long enough anyways.

"I see then..." Chica said, disappointed she wouldn't be the one to kill him.

"Very well then... You are to kill the 5 beings." Foxy murmered.

"What beings?" Dave asked. "That's _very_ vague. How am I supposed to know who they are?"

"Slender Man, Jeff the Killer, The Rake, Smile Dog, and _**Zalgo**_. These 5 you will either kill, or die to. When you have finished them off for good, then we will let you live with a few gifts, rather than being haunted by us forever." Freddy set forth Dave's new life goal. "Oh and by the way, if you slack off or don't do it, we will continue haunting you. That is all for now." Freddy declared, then he and the others turned off, leaving Dave to think on his task.

...

"What did I get myself into?" Dave groaned at his stupidity, he had once again gotten himself into some supernatural bullshit again! "Well, if I'm to somehow kill these things, then I need to be stronger and faster, and I'll need more weapons and protection. Ugh, I hate those brats." Dave walked off to see if he had the means to do what they wanted. "Time to exercise now... *groan*" There was a reason Dave could beat 953, and that was because of his strength as an engineer mechanic. But it certainly did not mean Dave was an active person when it came to actually exercising.

-10 months later-

"I told you over and over, I can't possibly hope to kill one of them as I am now, much less all 5. So, please get the hell out of my already nightmarish mindscape children." Dave plainly told the 5 souls as he tried to think of what he still had to improve in. He couldn't think of anything. Blasted children were trying to take his sanity away again.

"You haven't even tried to find _one of them_ in the last _10 months_. Hurry up already!" The spirit of Fredbear chatised Dave for delaying what he needed to do.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am _one_ _average man_ trying to kill 5 incomprehensible, supernatural, demonic creatures from hell, and I can only run at about 6 miles an hour without overexerting myself, and I can only lift 400 pounds so far." Dave tried to explain reasonably, "I want to kill these things and _live_ , not die slowly and painfully!"

"You forget about that body armor you got from the truck you stole, and the swiss army knife, and the countless handguns and rifles, and I could go on and on, but you get the point. **JUST DO IT!** " The spirit of Foxy growled.

"Shut up!" Dave pitifully retorted.

"Real original Dave, real original." Freddy laughed.

"Don't you have anything better to do than haunt and delay me?" Dave groaned.

"Nope!" The 5 spirits laughed and smiled with glee.

"Ugh... I hate you so much." Dave muttered.

=-4 months after that-=

"I guess it's time kiddies, it's finally time to stop delaying and stalling and just get it over with." Dave decided.

"Good luck Dave Miller!" The spirits exclaimed. Even if he didn't survive, he would at least look cool as he died; he didn't wear his purple nightguard uniform or his orange Class-D uniform anymore, he wore a jet black trenchcoat over his dark grey body armor. This armor wasn't heavy or paricularly durable against sharp weapons like knifes or swords like the ballistic vest Dave kept in the truck he 'borrowed', but it was flexible and could protect him from blunt bullets... from even snipers... provided they weren't at point-blank range. As for the weapons Dave carried, he strapped the FN P90 he 'borrowed' from the Foundation a little over a year ago on his leg, and he carried his Sniper Rifle on his back, as for melee, Dave had an assortment of knifes stored in the pockets of his trench coat and a matchbox in case he had to camp out.

 _'What the- Did they just say something constructive and helpful to me? They actually didn't mock me this time. Maybe they finally realized I can do something better if I'm not being taunted 24/7.'_ Dave thought as he got into his purple car and began the first part of his stupid journey to find The Slender Man. "It's time to die Slendy!" He said as he held an old piece of paper he bought from a strange old merchant, it showed said demon's face, or lack of thereof, and its last seen location.

-Approx. a week later-

-Slender's Woods at Wiscossin; Midnight-

Dave got out of his car and pulled out his sniper, ready to kill anyone or anything that came near. "Where are you Slendy?" Dave turned around to make sure no one was behind him, and noticed a piece of paper. "Eh? A piece of paper?" Dave grabbed it and heard a soft thumping behind him, he immediately turned back to see a pale, faceless man in a business suit as black as the night.

Dave almost jumped from the sudden scare, but composed himself a second later."Straight to the point eh? Let's go!" Dave shot his sniper, but Slender dissapeared in mist of smoke. "Shoot, does he teleport?" Dave wondered aloud, but he soon saw Slender again, and he had a small bullet hole in his suit, bleeding a black and oily substance. "So he teleports when he's wounded." Dave noted.

 **"..."** Slender sprouted several black tendrils from his back and tried to skewer Dave, but Dave saw through this and dodged most of them, a few slightly scraping him.

 _'Those tentacles are as sharp as a blizzard! I'm lucky I trained in running and martial arts! Otherwise I would've been torn apart into a pulpy mess of gore!'_ Dave thought with concern. "Eat bullets! Oh... you don't have a mouth, _sucks_ to be you!" Dave taunted horribly (Really, it was cringe worthy) at Slender Man as he put his sniper away and pulled his rifle out. The bullets tore through Slender like a pillow, but he was still _alive_ and Dave had to reload. _'Well, I screwed up.'_ Dave acknowledged the fact he would die almost immediately after his idiotic attempt. _'Well, we all knew that this was a stupid idea anyways.'_

 **"..."** Slender could've killed him, but he choose to teleport away in a cloud of smoke.

"I... didn't even get harmed? I guess I won?" Dave processed the relatively short fight as either Slenderman going to die away from him, or running away... Dave regarded it as a temporary victory for now. "On to Jeff the Killer I suppose!" Dave walked out the woods and drove out in his car. "... After I find out where he even is." Dave added.

=-Inside a local tavern-=

Dave walked in as he sat on the bar. "Waiter! Strongest drink you've got." He called.

"Coming!" A feminine voice shouted back.

 _'Slender Man didn't seem to have been that tough, but I guess the legends about him were over-exaggerated.'_ Dave thought with contempt as he downed the glass of vodka. He noticed a strangely-dressed fellow staring at him, then the man promptly returned to his meal. _'Damn backwater hobos.'_ Dave irritatedly thought.

"Hey Waitress!" Dave shouted out again. "Another one!"

"Gotcha covered!" She nodded in confirmation.

While he was waiting for his drink, Dave chose to mull over any potential areas Jeff might be in. He recalled from that old man he got Slender's location from that Jeff travels with a demon dog, which Dave safely assumed to be Smile Dog. "Might have to deal with two of them at once..." Dave ground his teeth. How was that fair? He just wanted 5 Kids to get off his back. At least make it where he only had to fight one at a time!

"Here you go Sir!" The Waiter said, snapping Dave out of his musings. Now that Dave got a closer look at her, she seemed awfully strange, she had almost pitch-black hair eyes and snow-white skin... Wasn't that a bit similar to Jeff's description?

"Ah yes. Thank you. By the way," Dave started, stopping the Waitress, "Would you happen to know any rumors about a certain killer going by the alias 'Jeff the Killer'?" Dave asked, startling the Waitress.

"Only a few rumors..." She whispered quietly.

"Good enough. Tell me some of them." Dave motioned for her to go on, tossing her $20 as he did so.

"Well, from what I heard, Jeff the Killer was apparantly last seen in the slums and allyways of New York City, drinking like an average drunkard. Apparantly all he really does nowadays is break into abandoned bars and steal any leftover drinks." She said quietly.

"*Sigh* I guess that's good enough. Thanks." Dave downed his glass and went off to retire in his car to sleep for the night.

The Waitress, or Jane, ever-so-slightly narrowed her eyes as the Purple Man left. "Why would anyone want to know where he was?" She hissed under her breath, and decided to follow the man to New York City.

* * *

=-Weeks later in one of New York City's allyways; Stormy Night, Lots of Rainfall-=

"Here we are, in an abandoned bar I find one of the most hated serial killers on the planet wasting away alone with nothing but a beer bottle. I honestly thought you would be older and better than a teenage drunkard." Dave was disappointed at the sight, he had finally tracked Jeff down to this broken down bar after having about 9 different gangs chase him around, and he expected a killer fiercer than him and his old buddy Hector combined at the end of his search, but he was really a nobody, a fool; an emo begger with some skill at murder.

 _"Keh! Watch what you say purple! I killed millions without even trying! It's only right that I take a break every now and then to enjoy a beer!"_ Jeff distortedly cackled, still sitting down and drinking.

"Hm? I thought you were nothing but a mindless moron. Even then I suppose I'll still take you seriously. Consider that a sort of 'Murderer's Honor or Pride' or something like that." Dave actually did consider the chance Jeff actually had a brain underneath his supposedly burnt face. "Get up! I didn't come here to just mock you, I came here to kill you. Soon enough you'll be in hell with Slender Man."

 _"Ohhh... *Hic* So, you're the so called big-shot that gave Slendy his wounds? That's hilarious. I personally found Slender's misery funny, but he's still alive you dumb fuck. Oh well. It- *Hic*- It don't matter. *Hic*"_ Jeff chugged the rest of his bottle until nothing was left. _"So I suppose you really want to fight eh?"_

"Yes." Dave replied.

 _"Fine then, *Hic* It'll be a battle between two *Hic* killers, the ever *Hic* smiling bleach-white man verses The Oh-So Serious Purple Man. Hahaha... It'll be a battle for the ages."_ Jeff sarcastically mocked as he finally rose from his seat, somehow perfectly normal, as if he wasn't drunk at all. He turned and revealed his white hoodie was stained with blood, and from the pocket of his black pants, Jeff revealed his signature butcher knife, stained with the bood and tears of innocents.

 _"Shall we?"_ Jeff smiled even wider than ever, forcing his famous scarred smile to be even bigger, his pupils growing smaller and smaller by the second, clearly showing his insanity.

 **"It's time to die."** Dave pulled a bowie knife from his trenchcoat and readied himself. Jeff rushed forward, knifes swinging and clashing against each other like a deathly, but wonderous dance, neither seeming to gain an advantage over the other for the longest time. They continued trying to slice each other, but they seemed to be in a stalemate until-

 _"Go to sleep..."_ Jeff silently whispered as he managed to cut Dave's arm.

 **"You can't."** Dave taunted as he delivered a sharp kick to the knee. Jeff stumbled for a bit and then growled in rage. "Die!" Dave stabbed upwards through Jeff's stomach.

 _"Gah... you, are really_ _ **asking for it!**_ _"_ Jeff growled as he lurched forward and delivered a brutal punch, tearing through Dave's armor and breaking several of his ribs.

"No!" Dave stepped back a bit, then in anger grabbed one of Jeff's unused beer bottles and smashed it on Jeff's skull, drenching his hair in alcohol. Distracted, Jeff instictively covered his eyes to prevent the alchol from getting in. Dave took this chance to run, and hid near a different part of the bar.

 _"WHERE ARE YOU ASSHOLE!"_ Jeff screeched as he furiously flipped over tables and chairs looking for Dave. Unknown to Jeff however, Dave was much calmer than him and already setting him up for a trap.

 _'Damn sure he can't survive being hanged.'_ Dave smugly thought, grabbing a nearby rope and wrapping it around one of the steel beams in the ceiling like a pulley and knotting one end into a noose. _'Now to get the noose around his neck...'_ Dave decided to make some loud noises to see if Jeff would follow and promptly hid away, taking the noose with him.

 _"Gr... Stop messing with my head!"_ Jeff screamed as he started hearing loud noises nearby, _"Unless..."_ Jeff looked and saw a blur of purple, _"FoUnD YoU JaCkAsS!"_ Jeff whooped insanely as he ran into the room. Now, that bastard had to be here somewhere...

And said bastard was stealthily hiding behind the curtain, most of his body outside of the window to avoid detection. Once Jeff had his back turned, Dave slowly got into the room and, "Hmmph." Dave smiled cynically as he rushed as Jeff from behind his back and slammed the blunt side of his bowie knife into Jeff's head, knocking him down. Not taking chances, Dave got the noose and got it around Jeff's neck, and went to the other side of the make-shift pulley and jerked on the other end, instantly lifting Jeff up by the neck.

 _"*Choking Noises*"_ Jeff tried to say something, _"YoU... yOu BaStArD..."_ He spat as his head drooped, presumbly ending the killer.

"Hah! Knew you were just a teenage drunkard!" Dave cackled as he danced around into the other room, estatic that he actually managed to _kill_ a supernatural entity. After his short burst of joy he turned around and saw to his horror that the noose was _empty_. "Oh Shit..." Dave frantically turned and looked around before he saw Jeff rushing at him, knifes at the ready, Dave just barely managed to sidestep Jeff's charge and got a quick whiff of alcohol... "Strange..." Dave murmered as he ducked under the counter, Jeff's knife getting stuck in the wood. Dave grabbed the nearest thing, salt, and threw it at Jeff's eyes. The glass shattered and salt was sprayed all over Jeff's eyes, blinding him.

 _"AhHhHhHhH!"_ Jeff screamed as he covered his face, shrieking.

Dave understandably smashed a bottle of a 'Blue Blazer' onto Jeff's skull, watching the alcohol wash over Jeff's body. At this moment Dave realized something...

"Alcohol?... I have matches... Light one and the rest will solve itself very quickly." Dave realized and deftly pulled out a match and lighted it, and before Jeff could react, Dave smiled almost like him and causually threw the match, landing perfectly in Jeff's hair.

 _"What? No! No! No! No! No! NOOOOO!"_ Jeff screamed as the flames slowly spread all over his body, consuming him and charring his body until it was ultimately nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"So, that is how it ends for you Jeffrey Woods... Pathetic piece of garbage. Ah well, on to the Rake." Dave mused, kicking the ashes and scattering it around the bar and outside into the rain. He walked outside the bar, where he came up to a somewhat familiar face... "Hold on a moment," Dave said, looking closely at the person, "Aren't you the Waitress I met back in Wiscossin?"

"Yes. I saw your fight with Jeff. I have to hand to you, I never saw someone able to make a makeshift noose and hang anyone in the middle of a fight, much less do it to an experienced killer like Jeff." She said, leaning back onto a wall.

"I wouldn't say experienced. More like a talented animal. I mean really, he could've easily turned in a hefty profit if he worked as an assassin. But instead he just kills some random 'Joe' or 'Jill', and then chugs a bottle of beer and wakes up the next morning with a hangover with no memory or joy of killing someone. Not to mention that he never really stalks and learns about the weaknesses of his victims, and instead charges in and hopes for the best. He's not really that experienced, unlike me."

"Fair enough. It's a shame though." She shook her head and looked at the ashes being drained by the rainwater.

"Why's that? Jeff was pathetic. He probably couldn't even kill a child I bet!" Dave washed off some of the blood on his knife. "Afterall, the most common survivors of Jeff's little games is usually a child or some sort of underage brat."

"That's because **I** wanted to kill Jeff. It's a bit personal, but let's just say that he ruined most of my life and turned me into a killer." She sighed. "Spent most of my life trying to kill a single man, and some random psycho comes along and burns said man to death."

"Ah. Sorry. I didn't know. I had my reasons." Dave apologized. Back when he and Hector were killers, they tended to claim certain people for themselves so the other didn't kill them and ruin the fun. It was one of the few rules he and Hector followed as fellow murderers.

"Reasons? Did he do something to you too?" She widened her eyes, "I thought I was the only one to survive one of his rampages and remembered the entire event."

"Weeelll... Let's just say I've had my fair share of sins, and my little repentence involves his death. Although he did introduce me to a whole new level of murdering supernatural and legendary killers, that adrenaline rush was one of the best I've had in a LONG while now." Dave smiled, his teeth shining in the dark ally. "But no. He didn't do anything to me. Except you know, maybe existing and being a waste of time and space."

The Waitress looked at him, confused. "You mean you just wanted to go and kill him just for your own amusement?" She gave a _'What the hell is wrong with you?'_ look.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dave flipped and caught his knife. "So, might I know who exactly I'm talking to right now?"

"Jane. Jane Arkensaw the Killer." She got off the wall and faced him.

"Dave. Dave Miller the Engineer of Fazbear's Missing Children Incident." He offered his hand. "Come on. As fellow killers. No one gets a title like 'The Killer' for nothing."

They shook hands.

"Well, I'll be bound to see you soon eventually." Jane said as she began to walk away, "Thanks for ruining my life's work." She said sarcastically.

"If your life's work was trying and failing to kill a drunk and emo teenager, then you need to step up your standards _really_ fast." Dave countered, "By the way, would you have happen to know where the Rake, Smile Dog, and _**Zalgo**_ are?"

"Them? Well, the Rake's somewhere in the forests of Eastern Texas, Smile Dog is actually a dream demon and will probably come after you in your mind, and last I heard, _**Zalgo**_ had a group of Cultists trying to summon and bind him around some rural temple." Jane stated, Dave quickly noting and filing each location away in his mind.

"Hm. Okay, thanks." Dave waved, "I'll probably see you around somewhere."

"Likewise." Jane said as she disappeared into the foggy streets.

The two killers never noticed Slenderman standing in a nearby window.

* * *

=-Woods in Eastern Texas; Broad Daylight-=

"Hm, the Rake might not come out yet, best set camp." Dave gathered some wood and made a fire and waited for nightfall. Waiting, Dave decided to set up some traps and see if they would work in luring the Rake into a situation where Dave had the advantage. Eventually he heard one of the traps and a high-pitched whine. Immediately setting out on investigating, he found that the trap had worked, but instead of the Rake, he got a red fox.

"A fox?" Dave just let the fox go. Why did he get a fox? Well, it probably didn't matter. "Speaking of foxes..." Dave headed back to camp and got out his laptop. He remembered about his little mental promise of finding out what a 'Kumiho' was as that one SCP claimed.

"..." Dave furrowed his eyebrows, it seemed that a 'Kumiho' was _very_ different than a kitsune in a few aspects, mainly the 'Eating the livers and hearts of men,' and 'Foxes tend to become these when they live to a thousand years', "Well. They're always evil too. Interesting. Korean mythology too, so they're probably culturally different from a kitsune too. I just wonder why they would ever want to give up their powers and be a human." He mulled as he scrolled through the pages he pulled from Google.

 _*"I am, the Purple Guy, come and conqu-"*_

Dave noticed his phone was ringing and saw it was his old friend Hector. He obviously answered.

"Hello?" Dave instinctively asked.

 _"Yes? It's me, Hector. You there Dave?"_ A high and cynical voice answered.

"Oh yes. It's me Dave. So, how have you been?"

 _"Fairly okay, I pranked Scott the other day, and got threatened to be fired."_

"Really? What did you do?"

Dave heard a strange sound that seemed to be a cross between some growling, choking, and groaning.

 _"Nothing. Except rig the animatronics to wander off their areas."_

"Heh. Sounds like you."

 _"Well, as Jester of the company, it is my duty to keep the kids entertained... and dead!"_

"Ha! You're damn right it is!"

 _"Anyways, where have you been the past few weeks? Scotty here thinks you've been thrown in jail again."_

Dave looked around as he heard some rustling in the trees...

"No, no. Not this time. I'm just taking care of **certain** lose ends. You know what I'm talking about."

 _"Oh. **Them**. I see. Well, see ya, and good luck!"_

"See you later Ol' Pal!" Dave hung up. "Heh, nice to talk to an old friend, even if he is a bit crazy, and even if he pulls those pranks on me all the time." And so Dave set off on waiting for the Rake to come into sight. "Hope that wretched Rake comes along soon..."

* * *

But thankfully he didn't have to wait much longer. A hairless man-dog thing with frightingly large metal claws suddenly dropped from the trees nearby and sprinted towards him. "Oh! So you were listening in! Or you were waiting. In either case, thank you for waiting for me to finish the call." Dave pulled his FN-P90 out and started to shoot the hybrid, and missing for the most part. Needless to say, the creature's claws weren't for show as the creature's claws tore through Dave's body armor and a small part of his flesh like a chainsaw does to a tree.

Dave somewhat winced at his injuries and reloaded his rifle, kicking the Rake's head and knocking it to the ground while doing so. "Die!" Dave screamed as he unloaded the rest of the ammo onto the grounded Rake, but the Rake wasn't having that today, it soon leaped up and jumped from tree to tree, camoflaugued by the leaves and branches. "Where the hell are you!" Dave shouted, losing track of the Rake, reloading his rifle as he looked around. It soon made its position clear as Dave heard a rustle in the leaves and the Rake jumped down from above Dave to tear his brain out from above, but the simplistic tactic failed and Dave dodged quickly before it could sink its claws into his skull. "There you are." Dave didn't hesitate to unload the entire rifle at the exposed Rake. And for safe measure, he took out several knifes and jammed them into some parts of the Rake's limbs forcing it into the ground, preventing it from getting up. Dave reloaded and fired into the grounded body at least 10 times. Soon, the Rake's body became limp, and it stopped struggling to escape the knifes and stand up. "And that finally ends that thing." Dave said as he pulled out a match and threw it at the Rake's body, it soon turned to ash and the wind scattered it into the woods.

 **"..."** Slender Man soon walked out from behind the trunk, seemingly as if it knew the Rake would die and it HAD to be there to finish Dave off.

"So Jeff wasn't lying, you are alive... Well shit, come on!" Dave yelled at the passive Slender. Not waiting a second later, Dave charged at him. Slender quickly formed a tendril and simply slapped Dave unconscious.

 _'That was unexpected.'_ A child's voice giggled in Dave's head.

 _'Shut up.'_

.

... Some time later ...

.

 **"So you're the one who killed my master."** A dog growled at Dave. The dog... wasn't normal to say the least, it's face was skinned off and it had bloody, human, teeth. Looked a bit like roadkill to be honest.

"Where the f- Ah, once again stuck in this nightmarish landscape, instead this time I have to deal with a mutt rather than the souls of the dead, wonderful." Dave sarcastically stated.

 **"I say it's high time you shut up, roll over and die, rather than waste both of our time."** The dog growled.

"And judging from your smile, I'd say you are Smile Dog, though your attitude begs to differ." Dave snarkily assumed.

 **"Enough!"** The dog leaped at Dave, fully intending to rip his face into bloody pieces, but Dave dodged it at the last second, laughing at the dumbfounded dog.

"My training payed off afterall! I can't believe a dream demon like **you** can't even _touch_ me!" Dave laughed darkly.

 **"Silence! Your voice is so annoying! Like a kitten that won't shut up!"** Smile Dog swiped at Dave with his claws, but Dave dodged them again.

"The Rake had larger, sharper, and faster claws than you do, and I just killed him! You expect to kill me with your claws?" Dave mocked.

 **"How can this be? I should be able to rip you into shreds regardless of your mind or body!"** Smile Dog said in disbelief.

"That's because I had to earn what little sanity I had left from the brats that call my mind home, I am the master of my mind, and a mere _mutt_ is not going to kill me here!" Dave explained arrogantly. "See the floor under you? Well it's molten lava now, and the gravity just multiplied by 3 million! Goodbye! You posed no threat to me at all!" Dave laughed as he remade his minscape to be entirely composed of lava.

When the screaming stopped, there were no remains of Smile Dog left to burn or kick into the dust.

 _"Aren't you glad we haunted your dreams for so long and forced you to find new ways to gain temporary solace?"_ The dead children began to form in the air away from the lava.

"Go to hell, I still despise you runts with every ounce of my being." Dave said.

 _"We already are, look, we're surrounded by lava."_ Chica retorted, seemingly hinting at something she and the others wanted.

"Oh, right. Is that why you're still annoying me? Let me restore it... There we are! Now go away you brats!" Dave remade the mindscape to resemble a field of green, soft, grass. _'That'll shut them up.'_

 _"Thank you!"_ The children ran off to play in the fields, their attention diverted by the serene land.

"Thank me by leaving my sanity alone..." Dave brushed the thanks off and tried to wake up.

=-The Next Day-=

"Huh?... Where's Slender?... It doesn't matter, onto _**Zalgo**_ I suppose." Dave got up easily and discovered that the minor injuries he got from the Rake healed up. "Strange. Why didn't he kill me?"

...

=-Unknown amount of time later; In a rural temple; the crack of dusk-=

"Finally found a cult of _**Zalgo**_ , took long enough." Dave spied on a disturbing ritual where several of the summoners started to stab themselves and one started to light a candle in a pentagon. "I suppose this thing is a demon? How hard could it be? I just have to kill the cultists before they summon him." Dave thought, but then the cultists started chanting.

 _*(Playing: Giygas is Wounded - EarthBound)*_

"To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos. Invoking the feeling of chaos. Without order. The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. _**Zalgo**_. He who Waits Behind The Wall. _**ZALGO**_!" The cultists chanted, and one by one, they began to be disembered, brutally ripped apart in the worst ways possible by an unknown force. But they kept on chanting.

"Oh hell no, that can't be good." Dave murmered, soon the cultists stopped. They started to converse with an unknown voice, then it escalated to a full-blown argument and Dave could hear the other voice quite clearly.

 _ **,,You are to serve ME! I do not serve mortals!"**_ __The voice shouted at the cultists, the cultists seemed to say something back, **,,** _ **What do you mean you bound my life force to the candle? I am horror and fear incarnate! You do not simply do something as trivial as binding to me!"**_ The voice shrieked, the cultists seemed to retort with something that they probably shouldn't say, **,,** _ **What! How dare you call me limited! To dare say that destroying me is easy and simple!"**_ The voice shouted. **,,** _ **That's it! I had enough!"**_ The voice then mysteriously ripped every cultist apart to nothing but simple piles of flesh and gore.

"I'm guessing that's _**Zalgo**_. A bit pissed off right now isn't he? Oh well, all I have to do is snuff that candle I guess. Good thing he's a bit of an arrogant loudmouth." Dave jumped out of his hiding spot and ran towards the candle.

 _ **,,So, not all of you are gone!" **__**Zalgo**_ angrily stated, soon the small temple started to shake, and then a piller of blue darkness burst through the ground, several mouths and appendages sprouted from the piller and one arm held the candle on the palm of it's hand, and soon it was out of Dave's reach.

"Crap!" Dave stopped and started to focus on dodging the tendrils and arms _**Zalgo**_ sent after him, then he felt something grab his shoulder. "What!" Dave turned around, but no one was there. "What? What's going on?" Dave started to sweat... then his completely white eyes contracted into pinpricks of light inside black eyes in fear. _'Nonononononono!'_ Dave started to lose his rationality and started to spasm uncontrolably, swinging around at non-existent beings. "What... Why!" He swung around in pure panic and fear, desperately fighting things that were there, and yet weren't at the same time. He did a fairly good job, until **_Zalgo_** turned all of his eyes onto him, everytime he glanced at it while dodging, its features seemed to grow more realistic and horrific, as if it was getting used to this world. They even seemed to have _teeth_ growing out from the eyelids or the sides, one of the eyes even had a tounge coming out from the iris, its saliva dripping everywhere.

 _ **Zalgo**_ 's other features didn't fail to improve in their horrific aspects as well, his tentacles had turned from simply being large octopus arms with a black-blue hue to disproportionate, scaly, slimy, oozing tentacles, its small suckers growing large, beastlike hooks circling savagely.

His 'skin' if it could be called that, had turned from a piller of dark-blue flesh, to a tower of muliated gore and flesh tainted blue, with bones and sinews bleeding black blood, its skin constantly turning inside out, ligaments tearing and ripping, bones breaking and snapping.

Its arms had been the cultist's arms from before, but it had gradually turned into the arms and faces of the people Dave killed before, including the five children and the three horrors he recently killed. Two arms in particular, had the same traits as its host body, and in one it held a small, compacted hole with surges of energy blasting off of it. In the other it held the host candle that held _**Zalgo**_ 's life source, shedding pure darkness instead of light.

 _ **Zalgo**_ 's indescribably horrifying eyes bore into Dave as he slowly grasped and tore his mind, ripping and fixing it over, and over, and over, whispering thoughts like _**'You're not perfect... All fade to death's will... Fall, and never be cursed with life again...'**_ Or _**'You don't deserve to live... You can't ever repent... It hurts... Embrace it... Never return...'**_ It slowly broke Dave, until finally Dave collapsed, convulsing and spasming.

"He comes... _**ZALGO,ZALGO, ZALGO, ZALGO, ZALGO, ZALGO, ZALGO, ZALGO, ZALGO**_!" Dave chanted, lost to the insanity and fear.

 _ **,,Pathetic... Mortals are always so delicate."**_ _**Zalgo**_ laughed at Dave's fear. _**,,**_ _ **Foolish, to dare approach me alone... die now for your foolishness and hubris mortal."**_

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 **-Somewhere-**

 _"Dave..."_ A voice whispered.

 _"Dave..."_ They tried to talk to Dave again.

 _"Dave..."_ They seemed to be annoyed.

 _"Dave!"_ They were pissed off.

 _"DAMN IT DAVE LISTEN!"_ They screeched.

"OW! What the- You! Where? How?" Dave snapped back to life in the Mindscape, forcibly awake from the scream that resounded in his ears. "Wait, didn't I become insane? How did I-"

 _"We preserved you, even if it was funny seeing you suffer like that, it's not right to let you do all of this, just to become a puppet of him and have your soul tortured in ways even WE wouldn't do for all of eternity."_ The spirit of Freddy said.

 _"We desire humanity to live happily and in peace, and as long as_ _ **Zalgo**_ _lives, that cannot happen."_ The spirit of Bonnie continued.

 _"And although we know there will be some form of evil in the world, we most definitely know that as long as_ _ **Zalgo**_ _lives, corruption will thrive, blah, blah, BLAH! You get the point."_ The spirit of Chica finished.

 _"And even if you die... at least find some solace in the fact that we forgive you. Really, we're done, if you somehow survive... you'll find that you can project 'phantoms' of the animatronics we used to posess. How you use that or even find out how to do that, we don't care... not anymore."_ The spirit of Foxy admitted.

 _"So go! Go and fight to live another day William! Go now, and fight for your happiness!"_ The spirit of Fredbear commanded. _"Go, and live happily."_

"You 5... You know, I may have called you brats and other unpleasent things, but you know what? I wish you a happy after-life." Dave nodded a bit sadly, afterall, who would he insult now! "I thought it would've been the best day of my life when you finally passed on, but I guess everything has its sad moments eh?" He waved goodbye as the children faded out of his mindscape, smiling happily and free at long last.

Dave waited for a bit, to see if it was all a joke. They thankfully didn't come back.

...WHEW... Crisis Averted...

"Just kidding! I didn't think it would right to act like an asshole to you when you passed on to heaven. But I still hate you 5. But who am I going to insult and mock now?" Dave sighed in contempt. Who would he insult now? That was the _real_ sad thing here.

-In the Real World-

 _ **,,What to do, what to do... So many options yet so little time." Zalgo**_ mused, wondering whether he should end the planet, or if he should terrorize the people first.

" _ **Zalgo**_ , guess what time it is?" Dave's torn body rose from the ground, his open eyes now narrowed to red slits in black sclera.

 _ **"Time to go back and return to death?"**_ _**Zalgo**_ mocked, unaware that he had lowered his life source within Dave's reach while Dave was unconscious.

"You're right... somewhat. It actually **TIME TO DIE!** " Dave leaped an incredible distance and with his right pointer finger, he snuffed Zalgo's Candle light and landed roughly on the ground. _'Funny, you had said I died because of my hubris, but you die because of your obvious arrogance and stupidity.'_ Dave thought to himself, feeling his miracle strength leaving him.

*(Playing: Giygas is Fatally Wounded!)*

"What the... What's going on!? My voice, it... it's not mine! What is going on! No... NO! NOOOOOOOO!..OO!..O!...O!.!" Zalgo screamed as he began to distort and twist, and then his entire form contracted into a black-blue sphere, and then a crack formed, and then another, and another... until the slightest touch would've shattered it.

*(Playing: Giygas Disintigrates)*

And it did shatter into countless pieces, and then those pieces shattered themselves, and it repeated, until they weren't even the dust on the wind, no, they were non-existant. Zalgo had been completely destroyed and wiped from reality, only the memories of him remaining.

"Talk about dying with style." Dave was silenced by the sight he had witnessed. "I have one really amazing life." Dave rose from the ground, injured terribly, but he would be alright for the most part if he was smart about what he did now.

*(End Music)*

 **"..."** The Slender Man walked in, seemingly impressed with the feat.

"So, you've finally come here to finish me huh?"

 **"..."** The Slender Man didn't say or do anything.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!"

 **"..."** The Slender Man seemed to struggling to do something.

"What are you doing?"

The Slender Man abruptly ripped itself a mouth by stretching it lower jaw, pieces of flesh still connecting the mouth, the Slender Man spoke in a distorted, twisted, yet sage-like voice, **"Meet me at your hometown at midnight five days from now. We will settle who is the strongest one once and for all there. Do not worry, you'll find me fairly quickly."** Slender vanished, and daylight started to break out.

"So, you saw me kill Zalgo, and you know what happens next. I see you want a somewhat fair fight." Dave knew that he had to wrap this admittedly, fun and short, journey to an ending, and he admired the fact that Slender would make it short, quick, and fair, a quality that he never saw in the other 4 beings.

Little did Dave know that Slender had lured the SCP Foundation to his town as well, and that Slender was informed by a mystery man that claimed to have shown him the future. **"Your journey is far from over William Afton, it is far from over. In fact, the death of Zalgo was only the beginning of your new life... But it is better that you think that it was a mere coincidence and you are still in control of your fate, rather than you knowing someone is pulling the strings."** Slender whispered to himself, still somewhat interested what will happen when the time finally comes.

* * *

*Playing SCP: Containment Breach Track: Blue Feather*

...

=-Incident 231-7 Report-=

 _"Agent [REDACTED] reporting in."_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]: "Can you explain what exactly happened to SCP-231-7?"_

 _Agent [REDACTED]:_ _"I don't know what happened, we weren't performing Montauk on her or anything, so it was a surprise when she suddenly started screaming and crying out of nowhere."_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"Please elaborate."_

 _Agent [REDACTED]:_ _"She started to scream- 'He has broken through!' and 'It's over, it's finally all over.' over and over."_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"Did you attempt to restrain or sedate her?"_

 _Agent [REDACTED]:_ _"No, we just assumed the amnestics didn't work, so we just gave her another dose."_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"Did it work?"_

 _Agent [REDACTED]:_ _"Well no, it seemed to only make her even more afraid than ever. Actually made her act a bit like a cornered animal really."_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"Did she give or say a reason as to why she was so afraid?"_

 _Agent [REDACTED]:_ _"Uh... no, I don't think so..."_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"Try to remember."_

 _Agent [REDACTED]:_ _"Hmm... Oh, I remember that she seemed to shriek a name plenty of times."_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"What was the name?"_

 _Agent [REDACTED]:_ _"Uhh, I think it was Zaglo... or was it Zalbo? I don't know."_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"I see. Anything else?"_

 _Agent [REDACTED]:_ _"No sir."_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"Then you are dismissed."_

 _Agent [REDACTED]:_ _"Okay. Oh? and sir?"_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"Yes?"_

 _Agent [REDACTED]:_ _"Permission to resign and move on to another SCP guard unit?"_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"Permission granted."_

 _Agent [REDACTED]:_ _"Thank you sir."_

 _Agent [REDACTED] leaves the room. It is at this point the being only known as 'Slender Man' or as better known, SCP-[PENDING IDENTIFICATION], teleports in._

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"What the! Security!"_

 _The Slenderman then shows an ability to talk for the first time, how this is possible without a mouth is currently being researched._

 _Slender Man:_ _ **"I know of Zalgo, if you wish to know, then shut up and listen, I don't have much time."**_

 _Dr. [DATA EXPUNGED] remains silent, appearing to be intimidated by his presence._

 _Slender Man:_ _ **"Zalgo, as you know, is the reason this particular instance of 231 was afraid."**_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"How is this possible? SCP-231-7 is completely cut off from the real world, and there was no reports of an entity entering the vicinity-"_

 _Slender Man:_ _ **"I told you to shut up didn't I?"**_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"...Okay please don't kill me."_

 _Slender Man:_ _ **"Good, time for a short history lesson. Zalgo is an entity that represents fear, self-loathing, horror and other related emotions. He has been an enemy of the being known as the Scarlet King since the beginning of this world, they have been locked in an eternal war, neither gaining an advantage over the other. This War continued until one of Zalgo's cults foolishly bound his life to a candle. One of your former Class-D, I believe it was D-9341, managed to kill Zalgo. Do you understand what I am saying Doctor?"**_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"... There are entities capable of fighting The Scarlet King in our universe?"_

 _Slender Man: **"Yes, but Zalgo wasn't originally from this part of the multiverse, he was from another part of the Space-Time Continuum. Well, until the Class-D killed him. Now he's nothing."**_ Slender Man:

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"What do you mean he wasn't a part of this Space-Time Continuum?"_

 _Slender Man:_ _ **"I mean he came from a part of the multiverse where the SCP Foundation didn't exist, when he finally destroyed the original universe he came from, he forced an opening to another section of the multiverse for him to corrupt, and then he met the Scarlet King."**_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"Interesting... We had theories there were alternate universes, but for them to be so different..."_

 _Slender Man:_ _ **"But that's not the point! I may have been dragged into this universe along with other, now deceased entities, but the point is truly the fact that if this Class-D was able to stand up to Zalgo without being eradicated, much less kill him, then he might stand a chance against the Scarlet King. Do you want to meet him?"**_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"... Can you let me process this?"_

 _Slender Man:_ _ **"Fine, but hurry! Time is of the essence! I wish to end the Scarlet King as much as you do and thinking isn't going to help!"**_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"... You know, if you wanted to save the multiverse, then you should've went to the 05 council for this..."_

 _Slender Man:_ _ **"They are guarranteed to be worried if a faceless demon causually just teleported into one of the most protected and threatening SCP bases you have. Plus I probably would've been shot on the spot if I just randomly teleported into one of their meetings."**_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"True."_

 _Slender Man:_ _ **"But enough of this! I have a deadline to meet, so, do you want to meet Zalgo's killer or not?"**_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"I'll see what I can do."_

 _Slender Man:_ _ **"Good enough, follow me to**_ _[HIGHER CLEARANCE LEVEL REQUIRED]_ _ **You'll see him probably trying to kill me. Don't interfere though, this is all intentional, soon enough you will all understand."**_

 _Dr. [REDACTED]:_ _"What do you mean?"_

 _Slender then abruptly teleports out and leaves Dr. [DATA EXPUNGED] alone._

 _-End Log-_

 _Addendum-1:_

 _It is unknown what exactly happened to make the Slender Man suddenly teleport into one of our most protected bases, but rest assured, this will be resolved. In the meanwhile one of our agents has been sent to the location to see what exactly Slender Man was trying to say._

 _\- O5-7_

 _..._

 _Addendum-2:_

 _If Slender Man wasn't lying and there is in fact a Class-D that killed a potential XK-End of the world scenario, then I recommend that we attempt to recruit this Class-D as a Mobile Task Force._

 _-Dr. Bright_

 _..._

 _Orders:_

 _Permission Granted._

 _\- O5-7_

=-Incident 231-7 Report, End Log-=

* * *

=-Fazbear's Diner, five days later; heavy rainfall and thunder-=

"So, you finally came." Dave was leaning onto a nearby post and gazing upwards, but he already knew Slender had arrived across the street.

 **"Indeed, let's finish this once and for all."**

"I agree Slender Man!" Dave got off his spot and ran across the street, in the heavy rainfall to end Slender. Slender sprouted unnumberable amounts of tendrils and tentacles to attempt to impale Dave, but he only suffered a few wounds.

 **'My, how you've improved, I never would've thought a human was capable of surviving the first few minutes of me going all-out. The world is a big world afterall I suppose,'** Slender thought to himself, **'He may be capable of killing the Scarlet King afterall. But, I still have to act the part of the demon.'**

Dave once again pulled his FN P90 and started to fill Slenderman with bullets, but Slenderman shrugged it off. _'He's a hell of a lot durable than last time.'_

Slender then teleported behind Dave and used his arm to choke him. Dave dropped his rifle and tried to wrench the arm off and struggled to breath, soon he just pulled one of his many knifes and stabbed Slender through the wrist, Slender obviously recoiled and took a few steps back and yanked the knife out, ignoring the sprouts of blood pouring out. Then, all of a sudden, Slender's tendrils vanished.

"What?" Dave then turned around and saw the tendrils were somehow behind him, _'He can transport his tendrils to other places?'_ Dave was skewered in several places by the sudden move the tendrils made. *Cough* Dave vomited blood all over the place. "Imp-... Impressive, I should have been more careful, but... I can still go for more!"

 **"So be it."** Slender's arms started to split from the fingers all the way to the shoulder, then the ten thin strips of flesh regenerated fully back into arms; Slender split his arms to create ten more arms. **"I never believed a mere human other than Jeffrey Woods could've actually fight me at all with only using normal firearms and knifes. I am impressed, but it would seem your fate was to die by my hands."** Slender mocked as he began to beat Dave into the street, blood mixing into the rain.

 _'Man, I screwed this one up. Oh well, not like I expected to survive anyways.'_ Dave grimiced as he tried to ignore the pain. _'Not like I failed or anything, I mean, those kids passed on to heaven, so mission accomplished I suppose.'_ Dave mused silently.

 _'Dave, heh, we're enjoying the show, it's amusing.'_ The dead children suddenly interjected into his musings.

 _'What? How- You passed on! How are you here!'_

 _'Oh that? We just figured out that we can freely pass between heaven and earth now, we came here to get front row seats to your demise, it's funny.'_

 _'Front row seats? Oh, you crossed the line you damn brats!'_ Dave got enraged from his accepting state at the thought that the brats that had tortured him for **so** long now would get the last laugh and watch him get murdered here.

Snapping from the Children's Mockery, Dave suddenly kicked Slender in the groin. Dave then lifted his legs, and then pushed Slender with all of his might, launching Slender across the street.

 **'What- How- I was sure he was done for! How did he get the strength to harm me with his injuries?'** Slender thought, wondering how Dave managed to get the strength to hurt him again. **'Either way this is good! He most definitely has the potential to kill The King and his abominable children if he can hurt me in his condition but, I still have to play along to ensure he's pushed on the path to do so.'** Slender thought. He then forcefully ripped his jaws to form a mouth and roared in a convincing fashion at Dave.

"So, he can be defeated through injuries, because if he couldn't, then he wouldn't care if I just threw him across the street like that." Dave mulled as he gradually got up, stretching what little bones and muscles that weren't broken or torn. "I have to finish this immediately, or else I really will die for good."

Dave and Slender stared at each other, both knowing that Dave fully intended to finish the fight now, rain pattering them and the street around them. **"Already wanting to end the long awaited battle, how anti-climatic."** Slender mocked as he started to run at Dave; Dave ignored Slender's attempts to break him and started to run at him. About halfway there, Dave pulled a pistol and started firing at Slender, managing to injure his legs and cripple about 8 of his arms.

"As anti-climatic it might be, I don't care, I just want find some peace and quiet when I finally kill you!" Dave dropped the empty handgun and pulled two Bowie Knifes and started hacking away at Slender.

 **"Fair enough."** Slender agreed as he resorted to punching at Dave with all of his might. Dave dodged and blocked a few, but most landed and made him lose most of the miracle strength he had. They continued like that for a while, Dave slicing and hacking pieces and bits of Slender's flesh and suit away while Slender broke and tore at Dave's muscles and bones, the two's spilled blood mixing and . Then finally Dave jabbed one of his knifes into Slender's throat, causing blood to spill everywhere, blinding him. Slender took this opportunity to sharply puncture one of Dave's eyes, causing Dave to screech in pain, Slender did the same thing to Dave's other eye, causing Dave to shriek in agony.

"Enough!" Dave threw his other knife into Slender's mouth, making him choke, "This was a fun fight, but now it's time to end it all for good! DIE!" Dave rushed up to Slender and jerked the knifes in Slender's mouth and neck out, and then pierced Slender Man's throat in a scissor-like fasion, ensuring Slender Man's death.

 **"... I did... not think... you would actually... be able... to kill me as soon as you did... But... your journey is far from over!... I warn you... Others will follow in my footsteps!..."** Slender Man began as he fell onto the ground, blood and flesh washing away with the rain.

 _'What is he talking about?'_ Dave wondered, curious to know what Slender Man had to say in his final moments.

...

 **"I bind...**

 **You to...**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **"Spend the rest of your life with those 5 children... In other words... I..."**

 **...**

 **"Seriously screwed the entire point of your journey over by fate and curses... See you in hell!..."** Slender Man laughed as his head thudded on the pavement, his life leaving his body for good.

"... THOSE ARE YOUR LAST WORDS!?" Dave took a moment to register this then roared in anger, further enraged by the cries and laughter the Children echoed in his brain. Dave muttered a few profane words as he didn't even bother to burn Slender Man's body, leaving it there on the pavement. Dave's anger soon simmered, and his curses turned into angry mutters as he started to limp away to his home. _'Damn it! I have to spend the rest of my life with them!?'_

... The laughter of the Children echoed in his mind, and it made him want to kill someone...

==A few days later==

Dave's damaged eyes had somehow, by a miracle (In the form of the SCP-500 pill), completely recovered back, though he no longer had completely pale white eyes, instead it somehow turned a light-silver when it had recovered. "Well, I won't complain, I still can see and I have both eyes." Dave's skin had also lightened from the amount of blood he lost as well, now appearing as a light-purple rather than being as dark as his hair.

-At Fazbear's Diner-

"Finally here, man, its been so long since I walked into this place a free man!" Dave proudly exclaimed to himself as he walked in to take his job back.

 _'You're not free of us, we can still annoy you whenever we want.'_ The children taunted playfully inside his head.

 _'Go to hell.'_ Dave retorted mentally, a bit annoyed about what happened the other day.

 _'Slender Man beat us to it.'_ Golden Freddy laughed.

 _'Heh, that is true.'_ Dave smiled inwardly at the comeback.

"Alright Dave, nice to see you again. Try not to get arrested or go on such a long vacation again alright?" Scott Cawthon chuckled as he handed Dave's tools and legal papers to repair the animatronics over.

"Alright Phone Man!" Dave smiled again and began his old job again.

...

"Subject spotted, requesting further instructions." A voice muttered into his phone.

 _"Wait for a while, observe the subject. If you judge him to be good enough for the MTFs then attempt to recruit him, remember Ulgrin, this man may be useful to the Foundation,"_ Before Ulgrin could question what to do if Dave refused, the man on the phone answered with- _"In the case he refuses, then simply bring up the words 'Zalgo' and 'SCP' and he should break according to our sources."_

"Understood, Ulgrin out." Ulgrin hung up and walked away, still posing as the pizza delivery man for Fazbear's Pizzaria.

-The next week-

"Dave! It's great to see you again! Now I have my prank test subject back!" A green, and apparantly insane, Jester cackled as he bounced near Dave, passing cake out to various children as he did so, flashing a green security guard suit and yellow, pointed and somewhat goofy boots to oppose Dave's purple suit and and militaristic like boots.

"Hey Hector. It's been a heck of a long time since I've seen you." Dave groaned, annoyed at the prospect of tolerating the Jester's antics.

"Yeah... So, how have you been doing? Any fun things happen? Like nearly dying and having your skin become lighter because of it?" Hector smirked, "Ah well, I shouldn't laugh. It will probably get me killed by someone else's hands one day."

"Who are you to think that's it's so easy to kill you? YOU ARE A JESTER, and Jesters: They... They defy the laws of reality, and no amount of proof can make me believe otherwise, so why would a Jester ever need to worry about dying?" Dave quickly ranted, remembering a time when Jester somehow managed to survive a springlock failure when he was wearing a old animatronic suit... Lockjaw if he recalled correctly, "And do not think I forgot the time you poured bleach into my cofee the one moment I was not looking at it!" Dave remembered another time when Hector also defied the laws of reality by pouring _bleach_ of all things into his coffee the split-second Dave looked away.

"Oh. That. Forgot about it. But that had to have been one of the best pranks I ever pulled on you!" Hector maniacally laughed, disregarding Dave's death stare and his rant.

"Whatever." Dave continued with his job, ignoring the insane Jester.

-Some time later-

"Oh by the way," Hector began as he helped Dave carry out pizza and other treats to the children and adults, **"I know what you've been doing the last few months Ol'Pal."** Hector smiled darkly, his generally white and big pupils in small black sclera now turned to pinprick-sized pupils in hollow sockets. **"Those brats you and I killed a while back decided to haunt me too, and man, I've had one** _ **hell**_ **of a ride doing what they asked. They said you could give me another adventure, yes, another one... Admit it, you've had fun hunting supernatural creatures down and then murder them in cold, unforgiving justice. And there's no karma too!"** Hector crazily smiled and continued with his tale, **"Ticci Toby was annoying, always breaking my knifes... Eyeless Jack was well... A jack, and the other Jack was totally ripping off my style!"**

At this point Dave finally interrupted and said- **"Shh! Not here, not where others can hear. Meet me here in the after hours, you had better have a good reason to know what I've really been up to."**

And so the Purple Man and the Green Jester closed their mouths and continued working, and then when everyone else but Ulgrin, who was hiding, had left, they shared their tales; both however, were completely aware of Agent Ulgrin, who was eavesdropping in on the conversation.

...

"So that was my story," Dave concluded as he finished his side of the hunt to Hector, "And you say that you killed Eyeless Jack, Slender Man, Ticci Toby, Laughing Jack, and RED?"

"Yes, I've killed those five, and man! They fought so hard and almost got me killed! So imagine my surprise when you killed-" Hector laughed as Dave finished his sentence.

"Their borderline God, yeah, I didn't know you were hunting Slender Man though. Was he really the same being or were the ones we killed only two members of a rare species?" Dave thought aloud, "Oh well, it doesn't matter, I don't care. Not anymore, I decided to never involve myself with supernatural things again."

"Pfft, yeah, as if **I** would EVER let you catch a 5 second break!" Hector laughed.

"*Sigh* I _really_ couldn't care less Hector, you want to go on a quest to get yourself killed? Fine! Do it! Just don't drag me down with you." Dave snapped at the insane Jester.

"Oh how hurtful! How could you say that to your homicidal friend? Just kidding..." Hector stopped laughing and taunting Dave and suddenly his face turned into a dark smirk. "Say... before I drag you along to get ourselves 'killed' as you say, how about we take out the uhh... _unwanted trash_ that's here."

Dave, being the smarter one out of the two after their apparant year of preparation, instantly got what Hector was referring to. "I agree. Ulgrin! You slimy piece of trash! Come on out! It's annoying enough to deal with Jesters, but it's even more annoying when stalkers eavesdrop in!"

... But no one came out... yet.

"Well, why should we let him get away with this knowledge of who we are? Let's get him!" Hector leaped from his spot and landed precisly near Ulgrin's true location. "No more hide and seek, let's play murder the eavesdropper!" Hector pulled a knife out of his boot and started stabbing wantonly, not caring if he accidently destroyed the diner, and not surprisingly, Ulgrin came out of his spot, rolling away to avoid being stabbed to death.

"Hector stop! We're going to billed if you keep that up!" Dave said worriedly, not wanting to be fined because of his idiot of a friend.

"I don't care!" Hector cackled, repeatedly stabbing up and down at the agent, destroying and scratching various parts of the Diner.

Then Ulgrin finally got the chance to speak and almost yelled- "SCP, I'm with the SCP Foundation!"

"SCP..." Dave paused for a minute to think and remember, "Oh crap! Hector stop trying to kill him!" Dave shrieked, moving to stop his friend from killing the agent.

"Wha- Why!" Hector's destruction slowed to a stop, and the maniac expression on Hector's face faded to a confused expression.

"Because the SCP Foundation is where I got sent to for a few months, and it was hell! So I want to know how they found me after all this time of blending in!" Dave shot back, then turning his focus on Ulgrin, "So, _Ulgrin_ , what does your damnable organization want with me now?" Dave glared at Hector to keep him from doing anything rash.

"Well, the higher-ups told me to go here and try to recruit you, and I can now tell why!" Ulgrin quickly said, not wanting to die.

"Recruit ME?" Dave took a step back in surprise, "Last time I was there, I nearly got killed! So why would I in my right mind EVER go back?" Dave's silver eyes glowed for a splitsecond.

"Because..." Ulgrin tried to think of a reason and found the best one- "Because you get paid 30x more if you risk your life rather than leave the world a crumbling ruin?"

"30x more? Let's see here... I get paid close to about $50,000 thousand dollars a year to deal with these insufferable idiots and this crappy job to fix and mantain all of the animatronics, not including grants for making new animatronics... as well as the occasional nightshift, multiply that by 30 for dealing with supernatural bullshit on a daily basis..." Dave started to think the exact pay he would get... "Around $1,500,000 a year. That is good compensation for a job that will most certainly get me killed but, that's exactly why I **DON'T** want to go back!" Dave struggled to not give in to his incredible greed now.

 _'1,500,000 dollars a year? Take it Dave! That's practically your golden ticket to never work in a crapsack job like this again!'_ The spirit of Fredbear whispered into Dave's mind.

"Then umm..." Ulgrin's thoughts raced to find another excuse, "Zalgo! We know about Zalgo! You killed... Slenderman, Jeff, and some others!"

"Zalgo!..." Dave's heart skipped a beat. "*Sigh* My, you have... good contacts to know about even _him_." Dave sighed, "To know my greed, my past crimes, how I escaped to here, and then... My... 'educational' journey to kill several supernatural entities... Well shit." Dave gave in to greed. "I suppose you win. I lose." Dave admitted.

"Really? You're going to give up after just that?" Ulgrin was surprised, this mission was supposed to be difficult wasn't it? This was a hardened convicted child murderer who remembered his time at the Foundation as a Class-D, backed up by an apparantly insane and homicidal Jester who apparantly helped him as well.

"Yeah. Even if I let Hector murder you, it wouldn't matter. The Foundation would find and either kill me or use me as a test subject because of that, so, I might as well join now and make some pocket change while I'm stuck there. 'Sides, I hate having to work here. Too many memories." Dave shrugged.

"...Alright, follow me." Ulgrin got up and began to walk away, if not for a manic blur of green.

"Hold up! I want in on that cash _and_ thrill Dave's getting! I _deserve_ it! I did the exact same things Dave did too! _(Except for killing somethin' like Zalgo, but that ain't the point!)_ " Hector demanded.

"Don't try to get rid of him or anything like that, just say he's a friend *Cough* Pest *Cough* of mine." Dave responded.

"..." Ulgrin remained silent. The three went on to the nearest Foundation site.

* * *

Later that day, a Triangular man in a sharp Buisiness Suit came to where Dave and the others were.

 ** _"All going as according to plan. Now to wake up the Scarlet King and his children."_** The Triangular Man would've smirked if he had a mouth.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And so ends the next chapter of our unfortunate Friend Dave's life! I sincerely hope I did Zalgo some justice by having such a horrific description. (Yes, I know that the black-red form of Zalgo is the most well-known, but I have plans for Zalgo in the future.)

As for Dave working for the Foundation, well, he's smart enough to know that opposing such a large organization is suicide, and the pay's rather good... Much better than being an Engineer in a town where people know you for what you truly are.

Bonus points to anyone who figured out that Hector is Gron (The Green Jester) from 'Return to Freddy's'. I renamed him because... Gron sounds a bit... Silly, at the very least. And it sounds too much like 'Green'. Yeah. He survived the Lockjaw incident and killed the child witness in this story. The reason he wasn't sent on death row like Dave was, is because he pleaded innocent under insanity. (He's a jester. They kinda wind up like that eventually, especially the murderous ones.)

Jane the Killer will meet Dave in the future, and they won't be so much as friends, more like associates. She's a bit bitter that Dave killed Jeff at the moment.

This particular story uses the 'New Job' Incarnation of SCP-999 and SCP-682 (In that they are immature Leviathans, a child of one of the seven children of the Scarlet King) and considers SCP-2317 to be the Scarlet King. We won't see or deal with SCP-2317 yet, but his children will come along _very_ soon.

Dave's current incarnation is the original continuity we see from Fnaf 1-4, I decided to disinclude the books and the Sister Location series as I started up on this story before they came along. I used the original version of Purple Man as he is the most flexible to write his character out with, and I only used the name of William Afton/Dave Miller from the books as I couldn't come up with a better one. (I didn't want to use Vincent.)

The Sister Location Animatronics may be referenced or perhaps even built by Dave in the future.

Oh. And do please write reviews. I need to know whether I'm doing good or not, and your personal opinions on the story so far. I'm a bit insecure that way I guess.

...

And without futher ado, I bid you all farewell for now!


	4. Interlude: The Man and The King

===In the Deepest depths of Hell, inside a Castle of Broken Glass===

Zalgo screamed in rage, smashing various souls and minor demonic servants in blind fury. His form was no longer that of the pillar of blueish darkness. It was a tall, humanoid being with twisted and curved horns. He had no other features, and was completely pitch-black. Hell itself was swirling and boiling from his sheer fury, and _almost_ everyone stayed away from him. Mostly because staying near him would've made an ordinary soul completely deaf.

 **"Calm down Zalgo. Bitching about your temporary death won't do anything."** Slenderman rolled his metaphorical eyes at the Devil.

 _ **,,Shut Up! It shouldn't have been possible! There was no way that pathetic human could possibly stand up to me, much less kill my avatar!"**_ Zalgo raged, now tearing apart some unfortunate soul into pieces, _**,,And I can't even rely on the seventh child of the Scarlet King to bring me back anymore! All because I decided to bring my full form into that miserable world! Now that child is free to birth whatever heroes she wants too, because there's no way for me to posess them! All of this only happened because of that human! That one damn Human! THAT DAMN HUMAN THAT RUINED CENTURIES' WORTH OF PLANNING!"**_ Zalgo shrieked.

 _"Hey, hey. Keep it down will you? I'm still dealing with my hangover."_ Jeff groaned from his spot. He recieved a thunderbolt in exchange, courtesy of Zalgo. _"Ha! Nice try jackass. Next time give it your A-Game!"_

Soon enough a clown and a man wearing a black hoodie and blue mask came along to see the commotion. _"Ugh. Is Zalgo still whining about being beaten?"_ Eyeless Jack sighed.

 **"Yes, yes he is."** Slenderman responded.

 _"Damn it."_ Eyeless Jack moved out of the room to avoid random bolts of lightning along with Laughing Jack. _"Didn't think I'd be back in the same situation as college with my former dorm-mates."_

Soon enough a different Slenderman, one with a gray suit and no tendrils, teleported in with RED. **"Hey. How are you doing me?"** Slender-Man asked.

 **"Doing pretty good. Filling in the role as** Zalgo **'s Advisor is pretty tough. Especially since his old Advisor got torn to shreds before he could fill me in on the details."** The Black-Suited and Tentacled Version of Slenderman responded, still keeping his metaphorical nose in the newspaper.

 **"Anyways, RED, you know what to do."** Slender-Man nodded to the Giant, Red and Demonic Scorpion.

 _ **"Yeah, yeah, subdue**_ Zalgo _ **. I know."**_ RED affirmed as he charged in and wrestled with the raging Devil.

 **"I'll be going now."** Slender-Man said as he vanished, leaving behind only the original Black-Suited one.

 **"Meh."** Slenderman continued reading off the Newspaper. Eventually Ticci Toby wandered in, apparantly looking for something. **"Looking for something?"**

"Just looking for the nearest bathroom." Toby shrugged.

 **"Take a right, and then turn on your second left. Make sure you don't accidently go into the womans', or sexless, or family restroom. Take the one with a demon with Wings AND Horns, but no Tail. You can't miss it."** Slenderman explained, never looking away from his newspaper.

"Ok. Thanks!" Toby ran off to the directions Slenderman told him.

Slenderman then heard a faint scream... Probably a Succubus' scream judging from the high pitch... He heard another, probably a Shoggoth's due to how the pitch and frequency sounded. He then heard _multiple_ screams... Probably an entire family of Demonic Royalty. Then he heard no more screams. **"Damn it. Didn't I tell him to go into the one with wings and horns, but without a tail?"** Slenderman shook his head in exasperation. First he gets stuck with everyone he _hates_ and now has to deal with them like dorm-mates, then Zalgo realizes he didn't get banished and actually died and throws a temper tantrum, then he finds out Toby is either a pervert or an unbelievably idiotic moron, what next? Someone trying to seduce him?... On second thought, that probably would never happen now that he thought about it. It was too good for him.

Trying to take his mind off the miserable life he now led, Slenderman looked over the daily newspaper. At least they had up to date information on some infamous demons and killers. **"Let's see here... Clockwork is still alive somehow. Good for her, she wasn't as naive as I thought. Jane is applying for a position as a SCP Agent? Interesting. The Seventh Child of The Scarlet King is now giving birth to heroes like she used too? Good for her, looks like** Zalgo **Is a complete moron after all. Cthulhu is holding a public dance party this afternight? I might attend. The Horned King and The Lich are best buddies now? Kind of seemed obvious. Frieza got out because of a distant Universe Tournament no one cares about? Lucky Bastard. Giygas and Azathoth started to host slumber parties? O-kay... Not going to question how horrific that would turn out to be. Aku finally kicked the bucket after what? 13 or so years? And he started an Evil Tree Overlord club with Exdeath? An amazing example of pure comedy and evil. Hector got on the Newspaper? Good for- Wait what!"** Slenderman shook his head at this, how did HE get onto the Daily Hell's Paper!? **"Jeff must've spiked my drink..."** Slenderman sighed.

 _"Yeeeees IIIIII diiiiid!"_ Jeff shouted while riding Smile Dog down the hallways like a horse.

Slenderman face-palmed at that. This. This was seriously the life he led right now? He was stuck as the only one with any common sense?

 **"Hey me, have you seen our 8 pages recently?"** His otherself, Slender-Man, came up and asked.

 **"If you don't know where they are, then how would I know where they are!?"** Slenderman snapped at his otherself, who left immediately.

Looks like he really is stuck as the only one with any common sense...

* * *

...

...

...

===In The Distant Reaches of The Void===

SCP-2317, or as he was more commonly known as, The Scarlet King, vainly struggled to break the chain that still held him down. Just one more child... Just had to kill that one wretched traitor... And he would be free! Free to annihilate the Multiverse which he so hated. This infernal existance that pained him every second, the world that he wanted no part in!

 _ **,,Just... One... More... Chain...!"**_ He roared and thrashed about, trying to break free of his prison, set up by those weak mortals that managed to trick him where Gods could not... He hated it. How could he have fallen for such a meek and obvious trap? Sanna had come up with so much more worthier and lethal traps that he all avoided and overpowered, yet he was defeated by mortals? _Unforgivable!_ He would take so much pleasure in ripping their souls to pieces... If they still remained in this world when he broke free that is...

 _"Still fantasizing about your dead wife, or have you actually evolved that pea-sized brain of yours into a berry-sized brain?"_ A Man in a Black Suit with yellow trimming and a red tie spoke, getting the King's attention. The Man was strange-looking, his head was a bit triangular, and he had only one eye, like a cyclops. He had an invisible barrier. Fairly weak, but for the imprisoned King it was more than enough to protect him.

 _ **,,YOU!"**_ The King tried to crush the Man, but the King's limited strength and the Man's barrier protected the Man. _**"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU CAUSED MY SUFFERING!,,**_ He bellowed, lashing out at the Man. The Man did not even flinch.

 _"You know, you're not as scary as you think yourself to be."_ The Man commented, dusting off his sleeve.

The King hissed and snapped, but The Man would not be scared of an imprisoned and weakened 'God'. _**,,Did you come here just to mock me you arrogant mortal?"**_

 _"Mortal? Oh no. I am most certainly not a god, but I am not a mortal either. I'm far more than both."_ The Man corrected.

 _ **"Do not presume yourself to be above me! No one could possibly be above me!,,**_ The King hissed at him.

 _"Considering it was me who did what Sanna couldn't, and she had been trying for billions and billions of years, I would say my pride is justified. It's certainly better than your arrogance. Besides, you have no right to call yourself a god when you've imprisoned for how long? About maybe... Three Hundred and Thirty-Three Quintillion Eons? Yeah, around that long. Speaking of which, about Sanna, I wanted to tell you I found her. Gotta say, she's really good in bed."_ The Man mocked, causing the King to turn from a scarlet color to a strawberry red. _"Huh. Didn't think you could show signs of embarrassment, especially with you being completely Scarlet and all of that. I guess there are things even_ _ **I**_ _didn't know."_

 _ **,,Did... You really find Sanna's spirit?"**_ The Scarlet King questioned.

 _"Nope! And if I did, I would be actually using her for something useful! Unlike you, who saw only fit to keep her as a trophy."_ The Man cheerily admitted.

In response, The King bared his fangs and lunged at The Man, only held back by that one chain that kept him under lock and seal. _**"I swear, when I break free, you will pay for every indignity you have ever costed me!,,**_ The Scarlet King promised, his claws and teeth only a few feet away from The Man.

 _"Good luck with that. I already have a plan to use against you if you broke out. And you could never find me no matter how hard you tried if the plan failed anyways... Assuming of course you had the power to actually kill me."_ The Man wagged his pointer finger in a mock-scolding way. _"But I will tell you that I did find the spirits of your children. Hard not to. They have that same god-awful stench you have and some obvious traits they probably inherited from Sanna. They seem fairly easy to control and brainwash, so instead of ripping them apart, I think I might use them for my own purposes and goals. Assuming I don't die from their smell!"_ He laughed at the King's infuriated face.

 _ **,,Leave. My. Children. Alone! THEY ARE MINE!"**_ The Scarlet King roared.

 _"Hm... How about... NO. Finders Keepers; Losers Weepers, as they say. They're my puppets now. And with you being stuck in chains... Yeah, I'd say there's not much you can do."_ The Man stated. _"I'll be going now! With any luck you'll be out in the next Thirty-Three Millenia!"_ The Man cackled as he left the furious King alone.

 _ **,,I will have my vengence. I swear it! You will pay along with the rest of existence for filling my life with pain!"**_ The Scarlet King hissed in spite.

 _"Oh please Khahrahk, what can you do to me? We both know that in the end, you are just a toy- A puppet to me. And just like any other toy, you were put away to rot and gather dust. You can roar, rage, and threaten all you want. You can beg, cry, and writhe in misery and despair all you want..."_

 _ **"B_U_T_-_N_O_-_O_N_E_-_C_A_R_E_S_-_A_B_O_U_T_-_Y_O_U** **!"**_ The Man shouted at the King, causing the demon to pull back at the unexpected fury. The Man paused for a moment, seemingly ashamed of himself for letting the King get the better of him.

 _"No one has. And nobody ever will."_ He finished quietly, and left the anicient King to rot.

 _ **"Sssthh... I will have revenge! I swear**_ **it!,,**

...

Meanwhile that same Man was relieved. That went relatively well if he did say so himself! With the sole exception of him losing control for a moment there, The Scarlet King was fairly easy to provoke. Once he's set free, he'll probably be too blind from sheer rage to do much except destroy a few things before the Foundation finds a way to kill him for good.

With that in mind, The Man began to review and potentially revise his ultimate plan and its goal... _"And with those Children believing I am their Father, they will obey my every command. I'll send them out at the Foundation; have them killed along with the final Child to break the chain. If the prophecy holds true and someone does kill the free Scarlet King, then the Foundation will have been too weakened afterwards to pose a threat to me. If the Scarlet King wins... Well I was always stronger than him. And he'll probably be weakened anyways after the fight. And then, no one can be a threat to me. Everyone that could harm me: Zalgo, The Scarlet King, The SCP Foundation, they'll all be gone. No one will be left to oppose me. I will have won. This Multiverse and everything beyond and above it... Will be under my_ _control."_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Aren't I just cruel as to who exactly that Man is? Don't worry. His true name and identity will be revealed...

A long time from now. Well, at least you can guess from his occasional appearance at the end of a chapter.

Anyways! I eventually just wrote in this filler out of sheer boredom of writer's block. The next chapter we'll actually get to see Dave and Hector apply for the Foundation!

Speaking of which... I decided that the two will have professional titles whenever adressed by Foundation Staff! (Agent Miller for Dave, Agent Gron for Hector) Because... Well almost everyone in the Foundation has some sort of professional title for all of those reports they make.

As for the people who are confused as to why there are two Slendermen, well, we see so many versions of him (From Mark-Slender to Splendor Man to Sexual-Offender Man) that I decided they just sort of have a semi-hive mind. So there are still some variations of Slendy that Dave and Hector haven't quite killed yet, and might appear later on. Of course, they'll have different personalities and traits.

With all of that said and done, I will see you all later, and don't forget to put in your opinion and advice in a review!


	5. Going Back to The Roots

\- Back at the First Site-

"To think I would ever set one _atom_ back here after the shit I went through." Dave muttered as he went through Gate A, "It's as if I'm living through a nightmare with the effects of being mind-jacked by Zalgo again..."

"Must suck, but I don't care!" Hector laughed as his white pupils widened in insanity.

"I am still wondering why you're here..." Ulgrin said under his breath as he leaded the two through the facility. Ulgrin led the two through the site until they reached an ominous looking office, "Good luck, you poor bastards..." Ulgrin muttered as he opened the door.

...

-In the Interrogation Office-

"Hello Dave Miller. I see that you've brought a... Questionable ally along with you." A voice spoke in the room.

"A bit unwillingly. If I survive anything this site throws at me, then I refuse to take absolutely ANY responsibility for what this lunatic does." Dave corrected.

"Hey! Don't make me look like the evil one here!" Hector cried out.

"Instead of standing up," The voice said in a monotone voice, "Why don't you please take the seats in front of you?"

"Okay." Dave and Hector sat down.

"Excellent. Now, would you mind explaining who, and what you have done in your pasts?" The voice started.

"Well, as we know, I was once a serial killer who was finally arrested when I was caught murdering 5 children. I was tried and found guilty of murdering them, though Hector here was found innocent under insanity." Dave began, "I was given the Death Sentence, but your organization came along and recruited me as a Class D. I was supposed to be tested on SCP-173, but a Mass Breach occured, and I escaped from the testing vincity. Then after a bit of hard work in containing some of the more dangerous SCPs, I broke out of Gate A and 'borrowed' a truck."

"I understand. Continue." The voice noted.

"After coming back to my home, I-" Dave took a split second to think up an excuse not to mention the ghosts of the children, "Somehow decided the best thing to do was to kill other supernatural entities because I was..." Dave paused for a split-second to come up with another reasonable excuse. "Addicted to the Adrenaline Rush I got whenever I was fighting or was chased by and SCP or a Supernatural but I knew-"

"I could say you were a real _natural_ at killing them!" The Jester cracked, Dave responded by sharply punching him in the jaw, knocking him out.

"As I was saying, I knew that it would be suicide to go after other entites as I was then, so I had trained and conditioned my body so I could be stronger, faster, and smarter than I was then. After about a year of that, I set out with some new supplies and killed about 5 beings before I decided that was enough of risking my life... And soul." Dave finished.

"Anything else of worth?" The voice interrogated.

"No, that would be all." Dave concluded.

 _'Forgetting us?'_ The spirit of Freddy whispered.

 _'Mentioning you is pretty much saying- Hey! I'm insane by the way! Not good for my practical resume hmm?'_ Dave thought back.

 _'Fair enough. But I personally think logic goes out of the window when it comes to the Foundation.'_ The Spirit of Freddy retorted.

"I see then. Judging from these results, the task force you are most suited for is... Combat Forces." The voice droned as if he had to do this everyday.

"That was obvious seeing my grand record of murdering countless people, 4 entities, and 1 God of Horror." Dave would've rolled his eyes if he had pupils right now.

"Yeah. Can someone turn the damn lights on now? This can't be healthy for my eyes." The voice said, finally showing some emotion. The lights turned on, showing the voice to be a researcher. "Thanks, well, you'd better get to your new job!" The researcher got up and stretched. Dave began to walk, but noticed Hector was still out cold.

"Er... You want me to drag him out?" Dave suggested, pointing at Hector's body.

"Oh, I'll question him when he wakes up." The researcher said.

"Alright, well, good luck with that. You're really going to need it." Dave walked on out.

* * *

==Later in another part of the facility==

"So, you're a part of the new recruits? You don't seem like much." A large man mocked as Dave sat down near him.

"Try being mind-jacked and forced to relieve every moment of your pathetic life and still kill the one who did it to you. Your silence answers my question." Dave curtly answered, not bothering to look at the soldier's face.

Soon enough a man named Dr. Clef came and gave some sort of lecture on what to do and not to do when dealing with the SCPs, and unsurprisingly, Dave tuned out and studied his surroundings. _'Not as thrilling as we thought it would be.'_ The spirit of Bonnie thought.

 _'True. When am I going to do something actually worth my time? I'm bored already.'_ Dave thought back. After a few hours, the new recruits were allowed to leave and perform their duties after reading a poster board. _'Finally. Now, onto:'_ Dave read the poster board...

 _'Fucking guard duty, wasn't I a combat MTF? And I don't recall ever being hit in the knee...'_ Dave internally cursed. _'Well, even if I get the short end of the stick, I guess I can still wait until they sort it all out, with all of these employees and staff being recruited at once, there's bound to be some mix-ups...'_ Dave walked out to guard some euclid-class SCP.

==Near 173's cell==

Dave was standing on a balcony near 173's chamber, _'Funny, I remember a guy used to stand here too before the Mass Containment Breach.'_ Dave mused, he spent the rest of his hours being bored. After his shift was done he just got some lunch and ate, then went to his room to sleep.

The next day, nothing happened.

After that a few D-classes were sent in, 2 killed, 1 survived. Nothing else.

Again nothing happened.

Eventually, Dave realized 173 killed by strangling or snapping the neck, so he wisely trained himself on how to hold his breath for a long period of time and made a more well-built and tougher neck-guard than the one he got with his normal suit, the materials used to make it bought through his incredibly large paycheck, as well as maybe sliding it inside 914 on the max setting when the scientists weren't looking...

After a few months of standing guard for the day on a balcony near 173 and doing nearly nothing except watch the occasional test...

A D-Class finally decided to disobey and refused to go in. Dave didn't hesitate to shoot. _'Finally. I was getting bored.'_

The same routine returned again after that minor incident. Dave began to get _really_ tired of waiting around doing nothing but stand guard over a balcony and look out for any dangers. _'I can't believe they pay me so much just to sit around and do nothing.'_

A few months after that, the Foundation finally reassigned him to some sort of mission like he should've been. _'About time they sorted that out, I was about to file a complaint to the site director.'_

==Gate B; Inside a Plane==

"Alright men! The mission here is to recontain SCP-953. According to field agents and the techies, she's taken residence in her old home before she was contained. Our goal is to recontain her. Any questions?" The leading officer told Dave, Hector, and another MTF.

"What are her abilities?" The unnamed MTF questioned.

"She can easily attack and rip a normal person to shreds and has mild psionic abilities such as telepathy and suggestion. Her usual method of attack is by tearing out the liver, and she can shapeshift if she wants too. She does prefer to torture her victims if she gets the chance to." The Leader replied.

"Anything else of worth?" Hector questioned, his green skin completely covered by the armor and suit.

"She can shapeshift, and she will act nice and offer you food. Don't eat it, it's most likely maggots and rotting flesh, poison, or something worse." The plane began to lift off, "Well, it seems we're about to go!"

* * *

==Somewhere in a jungle==

"Geez, that was a long ride" Hector muttered.

"Damn right it was." Dave agreed.

"Hey! Talk later and capture the SCP!" The unnamed MTF hissed, then walked further into the jungle.

"I bet you 5 dollars he's gonna die first." Hector betted.

"I bet you 10 dollars _I'm_ going to kill him at the rate he's going." Dave laughed.

Then the officer came and before going into the forest he looked at Dave. "I heard you killed some potential SCPs, while that's good and all, we are called S.C.P. for a reason. We Secure, Contain, and _PROTECT_. Not kill. I don't want to have to write 20 pages of paperwork explaining why you decided to kill the target. Understand?" Without waiting for an answer, the Officer walked off into the woods.

"Well, we probably better catch up Hector. The Captain doesn't need any more reason to distrust us as it is." Dave ran after the other MTFs.

...

"I see the subject!" The unnamed MTF whispered, pointing to an obsure house with a young woman trying to get the vegation and dirt off of the house.

"Shh! Don't ruin our element of surprise moron!" Dave hissed.

"He's right, we do want this to be as smooth as possible." The Commander grumbled.

"Just hang back and wait for the precise and correct moment to strike!" Hector cackled silently.

SCP-953 then seemed to growl in frustration and walked into her house, probably to eat or sleep.

...

After the target went inside, the group waited for a few minutes to confirm she did in fact go to sleep and wasn't merely baiting them.

"All right you and I will go first. You two will stay here and wait for further instructions. If you see a struggle or signs of a fight, I want you two to come in and help immediately. In other words, you two are the backup squad in case something happens to us." The Officer motioned towards the unnamed MTF to go with him, and they moved out and went into the house.

"Welp, we got the short stick again. Oh well, I'm-a gonna take a nap, Dave, you take watch." Hector yawned as he settled onto a tree trunk and promptly went to sleep.

 _'That little...'_ Dave hatefully thought as **he** would have to keep watch again after several months of doing said thing. _'I swear, I really...'_ Dave thought darkly a bit more, but was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw an imaginary burnt-looking bear or something lurking in the shadows, _'The hell? Did Hector slip something into my coffee again?'_

==About 15 minutes later==

"Hey Hector, wake up." Dave pinched Hector's arm to forcefully wake him up.

"OW! What the hell man!" Hector seemed to glared back from underneath his visor.

"Those idiots from earlier haven't come back yet. I think they might have gotten themselves killed somehow." Dave whispered, bringing his pointer finger to his mouth so Hector would realize they still had to be stealthy.

"Really? Does that mean _we_ get to do it ourselves?" Hector said excitedly, as if he was overjoyed at the MTFs' death.

"Unfortunately, yes, but I do think that if this SCP has sentience. If it does, then it's likely we can reason with it. Hopefully. Maybe. I don't know. But if the captain's dead, and we are the only ones left, then that means we can't blame anything on them if we screw up and kill the SCP. So, preferably, I would like to convince and persuade the SCP to come along quietly. Perhaps over some coffee, I feel a bit tired from keeping watch." Dave planned.

"Alright! So, we just have a long, boring conversation over a cup of bleached coffee?" Hector simplified the plan.

"Well... yes, but without the damn bleach! That hurts like hell man!" Dave admitted, then he and Hector got up and walked up to the house. "Alright, let **me** take the lead. You just stay behind and be quiet." Dave whispered to Hector.

Soon the door opened, and an extremely attractive woman with nine red fox tails and red fox ears sticking upwards out of her hair answered. "Hello? How may I- Oh. You." She seemed displeased with the appearence of Dave and Hector. "It never surprises me how direct some of you are."

 _'Holy crap! That's the same SCP I knocked out by using my gun as a baseball bat! Hope she doesn't recognize my voice.'_ Dave realized as he remembered his initial escape from the SCP Foundation about a year ago. "Ah, hello. I already assume my more... Unreasonable comrades have died to your hands. I don't care at all. But despite the... misgivings the Foundation has done, I believe we can settle this civilly." Dave elequently lied, carefully weaving and giving lies to further his purpose to recontain her.

"Do you have any idea how painful and horrible the tests the scientists did to me were!? Why would I go back now!" 953 spat.

 _'Believe me, I don't know why I came back to this hellhole either, but here I am.'_ Dave thought, "You know, if you were less agressive and hateful, you would not be constantly under the Foundation's eye. If it would help, I would put in a good word that you were cooperative in your recovery and the deaths of the other MTFs were... Unavoidable accidents that happened." Dave said with some fake malice towards the MTFs.

"... Maybe I can offer you some food? You seem awfully tired and hungry." 953 completely changed the subject, secretly confused by Dave's obvious malice towards the MTFs.

"Normally I would say yes, but the last time I drank coffee near this psychopath," Dave motioned towards Hector and ignored his outcry, "I nearly got hospitilized." Dave smiled mentally when 953 gave a small giggle. _'Good, she has a sense of humor, I can take advantage of that to make her even easier to re-capture.'_ Dave plotted.

"*Small giggle* Come on, surely it couldn't have been _that_ bad." 953 walked inside her house and beckoned the two to go inside.

"..." Dave tried to think of a way to not go in with Hector, but couldn't. "Ah, well, it's your funeral. You have no clue how fast and quick this man is."

"I do believe that will be disproven." 953 smiled, showing her sharp fangs. "Well? Come on in!" She beckoned them inside her house.

The three went into her house, and Hector started making some jokes.

"So... Why did the chicken cross the road?" Hector started,

"I don't know. Why?" 953 responded, interested in the joke.

"To get to the ugly man's house!" Hector fakely knocked on Dave's chair like it was a door a few times, "Knock, knock! It's the chicken!" He cynically laughed along with 953 while Dave just shrugged at the black comedy.

"Oh, oh! Here's one! Why were there bruises on the Hanged Man's Neck?" SCP-953 said.

"Hm... Cause his wife killed him?" Hector guessed, already snickering.

"Close, but it was actually because he used a bungee cord!" 953 and Hector burst out laughing.

"Here's one, here's one! What's the one difference between a Politician and a Banker?" Hector asked, still holding back his laughter.

"One's thin and one's fat?" 953 answered.

"Almost, but it's actually because one wants your life- I mean _vote_ , and one wants your money!" Another wave of laughter washed over them.

"Alright... What's the difference between a baby and a pizza?" 953 was giving a devilish grin that spread from cheek to cheek.

"One's stupid and the other is tasty?" Hector said.

"One's flat and one's dead?" Dave wondered.

"Those are technically right, but the major thing is that one doesn't scream when you put it in the oven. Tastes much better too." 953 finally answered.

Now normally all of these jokes would've caused an outrage in some MTFs, especially the last ones. But since Dave and Hector had _extremely_ dark senses of humor and were convicted of killing children in the first place, they found this to be...

"You... I can't put into words how hillarious this is. I've- I've never found someone _this_ funny in my life!" Dave howled with laughter, then seemed to get an idea. "Okay, okay. Here's one: Hector, what would be the first thing you would ask me if you saw me watering plant pots?" Dave smiled widely.

"Hm... I probably say something like: "Dave, what are you watering?" Hector grinned.

"Pot." Dave answered.

"Pots of...?" 953 asked, a bit clueless on the joke.

"Pot." Dave answered again. After a few moments Dave added: "I'm not getting rid of it."

Slowly Hector and 953 realized what Dave was talking about.

Ensue three very loud fits of laughter.

===Several Hours Later===

After quite a few jokes and innuendos, Hector had one last joke.

"Alright, alright. 953, what's the difference between Dave here and an Eggplant?" Hector asked.

"HEY!" Dave protested.

"Hm... Is it that one's a plant and one's a human?" 953 still giggled from the previous jokes.

"Nope! It's that one talks and the other doesn't!" Hector said, causing both him and 953 to start coughing from laughter. They soon caught their breath.

"Oh, shut up! You've used that joke at least 2 times before!" Dave jokingly snarled at Hector, "Anyways, would you happen to have any coffee or tea? I'm quite tired, and a bit thirsty." Dave then said more softly at 953.

953 quickly snapped out of her laughing fit, "Oh! Right, I'll cook something right now." 953 walked somewhere, presumely to cook some food.

*Sigh* "Finally, managed to get the first part of this plan done. Now, how do I convince her to go back?" Dave mulled as he stretched his body. "She didn't seem to be as hostile as the others made her out to be. Perhaps she was only hostile because she was contained. Or maybe she's trying to turn the odds of her winning this encounter to her favor by getting on our good side. Oh well. All we have to do is confuse and twist her perspective of us just enough so I can convince her to go back, and if that doesn't work... Well, I can always use the rifle as a baseball bat again." Dave decided. "But I'll be damned if she doesn't have a good sense of humor!"

"You're right! So, what is the plan?" Hector asked Dave just before 953 came back with some sort of stew.

Dave gave a look that said: _"I'm making it up as I go."_

"Here you go!" 953 said happily as she gave Dave and Hector the stew.

Dave was almost completely resistant to any sort of mind-attacks after fighting with Zalgo, and even then, he would've carefully examined the stew before he actually ate it. He instantly saw it for it to be actually maggots and human flesh and blood, Dave looked at 953 with a bored expression. "Did you really think _**I**_ would fall for such a trivial trick like serving live maggots with..." Dave took a whiff of the stew, "A human child's flesh? Maybe it's those MTFs from earlier. Regardless, not even Hector would fall for that. And he has been granted 'Idiot of The Month' by both Fazbear's _and_ the Foundation several times." Dave mocked as 953 took a noticeable step back. "Surprised? I was too when I saw you again, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you tried to serve me maggots." Dave glared menacingly.

"How? No one was able to see that right off the bat." 953 decided to leave off the part where more emotional MTFs would often go berserk and try to kill her in rage when they did learn of the morbid prank.

"You're not the only murderer here. I can see tricks where others wouldn't." Dave laughed. "Besides, why would I care if you killed a child? They can _and will_ be pests, even after death."

 _'Hey!'_ The dead children protested for a second, 953 however, nodded in complete agreement. It seemed she really did bake a child alive and serve it to its mother. Dave started to get a bit disturbed from how similar they were...

 **"That'sa very true ol' pal."** Hector said suddenly behind Dave's ear.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!" Dave backhanded Hector and jumped up and ran off to the door. "Wha- How did- But you were there, right 953?" Dave asked the bemused 953, she nodded. "Then how? HOW!"

"Through the incredible laws of clowns and all related beings can ignore reality and all other related things, or by sneaking behind you as you're talking to 953. Either one works very well!" Hector cackled.

"For being the Foundation's recontainment forces, you two are... unlike most of the recontainment forces I've seen." 953 interjected, somewhat amused by Dave and Hector's act.

"Weeellll... That's what being a Jester does to you." Jester removed his helmet to reveal a his trademark cynical grin and green skin along with his tri-pointed jester hat that seemed to somehow fit into the helmet.

"Or by being a Class-D." Dave decided to go along with Hector's new plan and removed his helmet, revealing his purple skin and silver eyes. _'I hope she doesn't recognize me...'_

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?..." 953 noted as she observed Dave's signature skin. She didn't immediately recognize him thankfully because he had a darker shade of purple last they met, and since he had lost so much blood on his little 'hunt', his skin was simply a light shade of purple.

"Well..." Dave thought on how to smoothly explain this new issue, "Yes. Remember the large Containment Breach a year ago? I was there. And don't hold it against me but there might've- There was an accident between you and me..."

 _"What did you do?"_ 953 darkly threatened, losing her confusion and happy demeanor.

"I may or may not have used my gun as a baseball bat and used your head as the um... baseball. I thought you were going to accidently set off the Warheads and blow us all up. But don't worry! When I checked, there were no serious injuries that could've killed you. _(Not any I remember anyways.)_ " Dave admitted.

 _'So that's why I had such a large headache when I woke up back then. I'll get back at him later when he doesn't expect it.'_ 953 thought. "Oh. I see. At least you were honest about it."

"Yeah... Ah. Don't we all hate the Foundation?" Dave rhetorically questioned. Hector nodded, and 953 said yes. "Even then, the pay is worth it. But only if I do my job, and let's admit it, we knew this would come, so try to make this easy on all of us and come quietly alright? I'd appreciate it. And I'm still willing to put in a good word that you were cooperative and the other MTFs got well, let's just say they got separated." Dave offered.

"I don't know... Why should they believe you?" 953 seemed to get ready for a fight.

"Oh, they have at least 5 reasons. And don't bother fighting. We all know how round one ended." Dave smiled a bit creepily. "And who knows? Life in the Foundation may be not as bad as you might think."

"..." 953 thought for a moment and compared the potential outcomes of the situation, she could fight back and run off and fade into the local population, but it was likely Dave and Hector are capable of fighting or even killing her. The insane and cynical smirks they gave certainly said they would disobey the Foundation's rules. Besides, she couldn't live with herself knowing that Dave used her head as a baseball! She absolutely needed revenge! "Do you promise to put in a good word?"

"I will see what I can do." Dave confidently replied.

Soon enough 953 raised her hands in a fake surrender. "Oh who am I kidding. No one who has been sucessfully caught by the Foundation has permanently escaped since then. Might as well give up." _'And get my revenge.'_ She added as an afterthought.

 **"Wise choice."** Dave assured her, all the meanwhile Hector brought out a tranquilizer dart and stabbed 953 in the neck.

* * *

===Back at Site [REDACTED]===

"This was not the best idea I've had..." 953 muttered as she began to wake up, "Where am I again?" She looked around and saw she was once again in her containment cell. *Sigh* "Back to square one. But I suppose I did ask for it. Why did I trust him?" 953 wondered. Then she remembered the 'baseball incident', "Oh right, it was for revenge."

...

"So... Can you kindly explain why two officers of your task-force are presumely dead?" Dr. Clef patiently asked Dave who looked as if it was all a big joke.

"I honestly don't know. One minute we're all together and the next they're gone. But hey! At least the SCP is contained, and she even looks a bit 'happy'. Do I get a promotion for this now?" Dave blew the loss of the two MTFs off.

"No. You do not get a promotion for containing a low-tier Keter. Sure, they're all dangerous in their own right but 953 didn't really stand a chance from the beginning. I know where and why they assign various teams, and they are often assigned to the SCP they're most suited to take out or contain. So there is no way those two could've been killed that easily." Dr. Clef looked even more pissed off at Dave's carelessness.

"Hey, they knew they could've died. It's not my fault they failed to use their brain and strategize before walking up to the canniblisitic fox." Dave defended a bit seriously.

"Is that so? Well then, you're assigned to 953 duty for now if you're _so_ good. Besides, 173 doesn't even need that many guards around him. _(Arrogant bastard.)_ " Dr. Clef glared at Dave, as if daring him to talk back to him.

"Good! At least _something_ might happen while I stay there, unlike 173." Dave laughed, getting more growls from Dr. Clef.

"You're dismissed." Dr. Clef said curtly, as if he had enough of talking to Dave.

"Alright." Dave got up and walked away. Soon enough he ran into Hector again. "Hey Hector. Did you get anything interesting?"

"No. Except I got assigned to 682 duty." Hector laughed.

"Oh? You didn't get assigned to 953 duty like I did? What did you do to your superior?" Dave sweat dropped, wasn't 682 the exact SCP that would've made the 05 Council dentonate the Alpha and Omega Warheads during the Mass Breach a year ago? Granted, Dave thankfully disabled remote control, but still! That SCP could've indirectly caused him to die damn it!

"I dumped Bleach and Slime all over his paperwork." Hector admitted.

"Oh. I thought you did something worse." Dave sighed in relief. "Well, I best be going to my new station. See you later!" The two left and reported to their new stations.

==Later that day==

"So. What am I doing?" Dave asked a guard.

"Not much really. 953 hasn't done much of anything lately, and we didn't have that many duties to begin with. So we mostly practice or just wait for something to happen." The guard replied, quite clearly bored out of his mind.

"Oh." Dave hated his new position already. "Well in that case, can I go read some SCP documents? You know, just in case there's a massive breach?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe. It depends on whether the scientists are in a good mood or not. They might give a few docs right now as far as I know." He replied.

"Oh, thanks!" Dave nodded and thanked the Guard before wandering off into the research labs. "Um... May I _please_ have a few SCP documents? For guarding purposes obviously. I wouldn't want to be practically blind in case of a breach." He asked politely.

"Hm? Oh. Sure, pick a few and get back to work." The scientist said as he poured a few questionable substances into a flask. It seemed to bubble... Wait, was that _Clorox_?

"Thanks." Dave quickly grabbed a few random docs and left. "Well that was easy." He admitted out loud. _'Poor man doesn't even know Hector replaced one of his substances with Clorox.'_

...

 _Beep! Beep! 8:00 P.M._

 _Shift is over for the day._

...

Dave looked at his watch to see that his shift for the day was over. "Huh. Might want to save these docs for when I get bored during my shifts." He muttered as he headed to his quarters.

=The Next Day=

*Yawn* "Another day, another shift of boredom." Dave muttered as he walked out, greeting some his fellow employees while he was strolling off to his station. _'Wish those brats were here. Might be more entertaining to at least talk to them while I wait.'_ Dave thought as he brought out his documents. He lazily read through them, noting weaknesses and strengths; he noticed there was an SCP that apparantly burned people to death if they lied while inside of it. _'Hm. Might want to use that for wringing out the location of my stuff whenever Hector steals from my room.'_ He dully noted, memorizing it for later.

...

 _'Oh god... SO BORING!'_ Dave mentally whined inside his head while he waited; he had read all of his documents during his shift, and had to get more from the Scientists later. _'If only I had someone to bother or kill!'_ He soon wandered off for a short bit, went into the office, 'borrowed' the more comfortable office chair and rolled it back to his position. Then he put his steel chair where the office chair used to be. _'I feel better now.'_ Dave sighed as he sunk into the chair. He glanced around and caught a quick sight of a burnt suit of something... _'Probably one of Hector or Dr. Bright's stupid pranks.'_ Dave dismissed.

...

 _Beep! Beep! 8:00 P.M._

 _Shift is over for the day._

...

"Thank goodness!" Dave went to his room and retired to bed. When Dave got to his room, he began to lazily set up his clothes and tools for tommorow. _'If I knew this job was so boring, I would've brought the materials necessary to build an animatronic. Never would've thought it would actually be this boring. At least Fazbear's had that 'lethal animatronics going to kill you every night' thing going for them.'_ Dave mused, thinking back to his old years of slaughtering children and surviving nights.

He then looked up to see a burnt version of Freddy Fazbear staring right at him. Dave briefly screamed and jumped back in surprise, but the Freddy look-alike didn't do anything. _'The Hell?'_ Dave tried to touch the blackend bear, but his hand passed right through it. _'A Phantom?'_ Dave was slightly confused, since when did he still have ghosts following him around?

 _'Yes, a Phantom. Excellent observation skills Captain Obvious.'_ The Spirit of Freddy spoke into his mind, the Freddy Phantom moving its mouth at the same pace as well.

 _'So, you managed to find a way to materialize in this world or something?'_ Dave thought back, sinking into a nearby seat in relief.

 _'No you moron. Remember when we supposedly ascended to Heaven?'_ Freddy snarked.

 _'I remember calling you a bunch of pricks behind your backs... Or was it brats? I don't know.'_ Dave shrugged.

 _'... And that's exactly why we don't keep you company that often. Well you know, other than the fact that you killed us doesn't help too, but that's beside the point!'_ Freddy snapped, _'Don't you remember us telling you that you can create, project, and control phantoms over a distance?'_

 _'No.'_ Dave promptly answered.

 _'... Dumbass... that shouldn't be something you forget.'_ Freddy deadpanned, Dave could faintly hear the other children humming in agreement.

 _'Oh well, maybe the reason I forgot was because I got mind-raped by Zalgo and had to fight Slenderman afterwards!'_ Dave mentally screeched at the children. Ignoring their snickers and giggles, Dave decided to try to control the phantom. He focused on it, glaring into its souless, clouded, and silvery eyes. Slowly, he got the phantom to raise his right arm into the air.

 _'... You have the power to make phantoms, and the first thing you do is make it do the Nazi salute.'_ Freddy sighed at Dave, who then realized his mistake. Dave promptly made the Freddy-Phantom do an American salute to him. _'The second thing you do is increase your own self-esteem.'_

 _'Shut up!'_ Dave retorted. He tried to make the phantom walk this time... And after a few minutes, he began to get the hang of making, projecting, and controlling his phantoms, from Freddy to Marionette, Dave slowly got control over his new puppets. _'Hey, this is pretty neat. Wonder what I could do with this?'_ Dave closed his eyes in thought, and saw himself... _'What?'_ Dave opened his eyes, seeing that the Freddy-Phantom was still there. Dave slowly closed his eyes again and saw his own body again... He raised his hand, and instead of his apparant body raising its hand, a mechanical and blackish-green arm was raised. _'Oh... I see.'_ Dave figured it out. He could control the Phantoms themselves if he closed his eyes when they were around.

Eventually, Dave got an idea on what he should use the Phantom for: Jumpscaring Hector.

With that in mind, Dave controlled the phantom and phased through the walls invisibly until he found Hector's room. Slowly creeping up on the sleeping Jester, Dave lowered the now-visable Phantom's face until it was just a few inches away from Hector's ear. He tried to say 'Wake Up.', but instead a horrible grating sound was produced. Hector snapped awake and looked to see who was there, and accidently got into the face of the Phantom-Freddy... Needless to say, the high-pitched scream that Hector made was worth all of the pranks and tricks he played on Dave for all of those years. Opening his eyes, Dave couldn't help but burst out laughing, he didn't think it would be that funny! Wiping away a tear, Dave was thankful that all rooms were mostly sound-proofed and that Hector's Quarters were _very_ far away from Dave's Quarters. Taking that solace, Dave retired for the night.

...The Next Day...

Dave got up, yawning and doing his daily routine:

-Shower.

-Dry off and dress up.

-Eat & Drink.

-Comb his hair. (It tended to get messy easily.)

-Brush his teeth.

-Go to work.

Finishing this routine up, Dave slung up his rifle and walked out, seeing more guards than usual outside in the halls and walkways. "What's going on?" Dave asked a nearby guard.

"Oh. You're awake. Good. The reason there's more guards is because we're supposed to be conducting an experiment on SCP-953 again to see if she returned to her old habits." He answered.

"Old habits?" Dave tilted his head.

"Yeah. When you hit a homerun on her skull, it gave her some amnesia and changed her personality quite a bit. She _was_ peaceful and caring for a time, even got suggested for a downgrade to Euclid, but as you probably figured out, she slowly got agressive and murderous again. Even escaped for a bit of time, but your old team got her back in." The guard explained, "But that doesn't matter now. Your station is on the daily post-board, go run and see what it is and head for your duty."

"Will do." Dave thanked the guard and headed to the cafeteria, where he discovered that his station was literally just outside the hallway where SCP-953 was contained. _'God. Damn. It. Clef.'_ He cursed, Dr. Clef had that set up as payback for the other day didn't he?

From what Dave could tell, the test was to send a Class-D with several supplies instead of the usual drone to see how SCP-953 behaved in his presence. It would probably end with 953 getting some fresh human liver tonight. "Five bucks say that Class-D won't last 3 hours." Dave betted with the other guard.

"Five bucks say he lasts only 5 minutes!" The other guard laughed.

"Ha! Let's wait and see." Dave smiled inwardly as the Class-D rolled the supplies past the kennels and dog-pens.

Surprisingly, the Class-D survived all 24 hours, mostly spent chatting and drinking happily with SCP-953. This test was taken very gladly by most of the staff, except Dave and the other guard who had made the bet, as now they didn't gain or lose money.

"Damn. That sucks." The Guard sighed as he moved to tell the leading scientists to close the containment chamber's doors.

"Yeah..." Dave glared at the Class-D as he brought back the empty supply roller. He took a glance inside the Containment Room and accidently made eye-contact with 953. She did not look happy when she saw him. "Oh shit..." Dave sweated, "Hey, you might wanna close the doors before she..." Too late. 953 threw the heaviest book she had- Which was a 10 inch thick _dictionary_ \- at Dave's head, knocking him out instantly.

"THAT WAS FOR CALLING ME A KITSUNE YOU DAMN EGGPLANT!" SCP-953 shouted down the hallway, which was then immediately sealed by the leading scientist.

"Holy Crap on a Platinum Cob!" The Guard shouted as he ran away to get the Medical Staff.

...

 _953 Test-084: Result - Partial Success_

 _SCP-953 has for the most part changed. Subject has not killed Subject D-9417 in 24 hours as they were being tested. However, Subject did throw a particularly heavy and thick book directly at Agent Miller's head briefly after test conclusion upon making eye-contact with Agent Miller, who was previously assigned along with Agent Gron and two late Mobile Task Forces to recapture her after her last breakout and fought with her even before that during her last breakout with many other SCPs. _

_It can be, in short, concluded that she has for the most part changed, but still keeps her habit of attempting to extract some form of revenge on those she holds a grudge against. Personnel who have personally delt with SCP-953 should be reassigned to other positions so as to not provoke the Subject._

 _Further research will have to be conducted to see if she has been 'pacified' by Dave's infamous 'Home-Run'._

 _-Dr. Gerald_

...

 _Addendum 1:_

 _How did Gerald NOT screw this up? And since when did he even have the authority to authorize a KETER test?_

 _-Dr. Bright_

 _..._

 _Addendum 2:_

 _He got that promotion last week for managing to kill SCP-076-2 with his horrible driving skills before it could escape the Site remember?_

 _-Dr. Gears_

 _=-End Log-=_

...

"Well. That was interesting." Dave murmered as he began to retire for the night, gingerly massaging a part of his forehead, bruised and most likely fractured from 953's 'Pitch'.

 _'You think?'_ Bonnie sarcastically commented to him.

"I suppose I did get what I asked for. I wanted excitement and I got it. Too bad it wasn't a new SCP though. That one psychopath with the ax might've been interesting to deal with." Dave acknowledged as he began to use his phantom powers to spy- _See-_ what other employees might be doing.

Hector was practicing his accuracy by throwing knifes. Not surprising.

Dr. Clef was on the phone with somebody. Probably arranging another test.

That one Janitor that cleans out 682's room was mopping up some blood around SCP-096. How he did not look at 096's face yet is quite surprising.

Dr. Bright was stuck in a monkey's body for some reason... Dave blamed Hector.

Some Employees were researching SCP-500. Maybe Dave should drop by sometime and see if he can try to duplicate their work and make a copy of SCP-500. Even if he risked the chance to get shot.

SCP-953... Was sleeping. Well go figure. Not like she had anything fun to do. Maybe he should give a gift or something. She was relatively easy to guard, but she was smart. Dave had a feeling she would go and break out just to kill him eventually. It felt like another, less funny and compentent Hector was on his tail again... Maybe he should give a book or laptop or something...

 _'Oooh... Does Dave have a crush~?'_ Chica teased in Dave's head. Dave in response imagined a 10-ton giant sledgehammer hitting her in the head. _'OW! Big bully...'_

Shaking his head, Dave went to his table to see the final report he picked up from the techies earlier. "Hm... 'Infamous Home-Run'... Is that a practical meme among Foundation Staff now? Me knocking out SCP-953 with the end of a Rifle?"

 _'Well you did give the lass amnesia... And she apparantly changed quite a bit according to her previous containment procedures and description and her current status.'_ Foxy theorized.

"That is true. But still! Why do people insist on making that one stroke of luck the Meme of the Year! Next thing you know people will make a local meme about 'SCP-953's Infamous Pitch' or something like that!" Dave questioned.

 _'Because there is hardly anything funny around here. Except for that one moron who keeps telling people how to contain him. Seriously, how hard is it to keep your mouth shut? That guy CAN'T be the Devil like he claims.'_ Bonnie answered.

"Meh. I guess that'll do as an answer." Dave shrugged as he retired for the night.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Surprise! I actually did something within a week for once!

Anyways, here we finally see Dave and Hector get hired by the Foundation for their previous feats (Dave's Creepypasta Hunt and Hector's other Journey that happened off-screen) and now we see them deal with... Guard Duty. Well it's not like a new SCP pops out everyday or one breaks out! They have to use their inactive MTF Units for something.

If anyone was wondering why SCP-953 recognized Dave after he mentioned the Mass Breach, She's that Kumiho Dave fought near the Warhead Controls when he went to go and deactivate them. She has since then become passive for the most part due to partial amnesia. But as we see later after Dave convinces/tricks her to go back, she remembers that he called her a Kitsune. And responds by throwing a 10-inch Dictionary at him. Talk about disproportionate retribution. So in the end, she is still somewhat the same Kumiho that will kill you if she gets the chance.

Also to answer the question as to why Dave can use the Phantoms we see in FNaF 3, well, Dave IS technically Springtrap, it's just that he's still alive when he finds out (or more accurately, the Children remind him he can actually do that.) You can expect him to abuse that power quite a bit.

Speaking of the FNaF characters, we will probably see one of the Sister Location Animatronics being built in the future. Who that might be... I'm still thinking it over.

Now... As for the Scarlet King and his Children.. Ugh. I really have no idea how to do them. The Scarlet King is hard because he's kinda of a generic 'Lovecraftian Abomination that will destroy us all' character, so I have to give him some flesh and real personality behind him. And as for the his Children... About the best material we ever get of the Children is SCP-231-7 (Who is obviously the Final Child, you know, the one that births Heroes instead of abominations) and the story 'Dust and Blood', which describes all of them and gives a background to the King. Apart from a few descriptions and a seal to go with them, I don't have much to know what they are like and could fully do. If anyone is willing to tell me or direct me to something that could help me, that would be nice.

Anyways... We'll see Dave deal with a different issue after this...

So, don't forget to review and/or follow! I will see you all later!


End file.
